Ice Queen's Revenge
by Engrish Spy
Summary: Dorothy is just a lonely woman, Quatre is a lonely man. Can these two bitter foes find something in each other or will it be all out war for the two.
1. Ariel Tempts Fate by Casting the Stones

The Ice Queen's Revenge

By: The Engrish Spy

Rating R

Author's Notes: Ok so I have fallen and fallen hard for the most unlikely couple in the Gundam Universe, Quatre and Dorthy. Why? You might ask. Well it's all due to the excellent story that Shadow Hawk is writing right now entitled "Swept Away". The story is beautifully written and I fell in love with the characters as she tried to find retribution for two characters that are painted as either quite angelic (Quatre) or quite the warmonger that Dorothy is always portrayed as. She makes them simply human and I love her for that. I like how Dorothy is given feelings and Quatre is given an unsteady path. Check it out it is absolutely fabulous. 

Here I wanted to try and capture those people that she chose to paint in the different light. So some of her items that she has used I have borrowed. One being I liked that Dorothy was the vice rep for Public Relations for the ESUN. Well I took it one step further and made her head of intelligence for the Preventers. For Me Dorothy seems that type of person. I also like the way Quatre is painted as not liking his status, so I took that as well. So Shadow Hawk if I am infringing on your territory please do not hesitate to slap me and call me a stealer. I hope you enjoy this story because I enjoyed writing it.

It was past midnight when he found her in his arms again. She was clothed in a pale cream colored nightgown, silky and soft as she entered his embrace. He sighed as she placed her cool hands on his bare chest. She began to slowly trail her hands down his chest to the front of his pajama bottoms. He groaned from the soft touch and kneading that she applied to his groin area. 

His own hands now began to trail up to her shoulders and began to slide down the thin straps of her nightgown. He lowered his head and began to kiss her shoulder as he guided the strap from her shoulder. She struggled for breath as he continued to follow the path his hand took. He was able to expose one of her perfect breast to his view and then took the pink and surprisingly taut nipple into his mouth. He smiled as her breathing became more erratic as he suckled at the nipple.

She had a few trick to pull herself. She removed her hand from its position at his groin which elicited a small whimper from him, she smiled and as he began to suckle harder at her nipple and then switched to the other one. She closed her eyes and let the heat he created in her well and stream within her veins. As he seemed interested in her nipples she let her now free hands trail down his flat sculpted stomach and then slipped under the light fabric of the pajama bottoms he wore and began to caress his already hardening length that she had already had a hand in creating. 

She let go of a silent cry as he bit her nipple and laughed as he let go of a harsh snarl as she continued to stroke the apparent arousal between his legs. He continued to nip and suckle at her now over heated skin. She never expected to feel the stroke of his skilled yet calloused fingers over the outer lips of her vagina. She whimpered as he continued to stoke and rub the nub between her legs. She left his organ to the wind as he continued to stroke and then finally inserting his fingers into her love box.

She was beginning to feel the familiar quiver that came with orgasm and nearly cried with agony as he pulled his fingers away from her and then brought them up to his lips, where he proceeded to clean them. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste of her musky juice.

"I…need…you," she managed to retch from her swollen lips.

He chuckled and then rid her of her nightgown from where it had fallen to her hips, and then did the same with his bottoms. He then pulled her close to his skin, reveling in the feel of the sweat and passion slickened body that he had come to love.

"I need you in me," she gasped as he pulled her legs apart.

He positioned himself close to her opening, the tip of his manhood teasing the entrance with learned precision. She shook her head and then tried to put him in with a mere buck of her slim hips to his.

"Ah not until you say those words I need to hear," he said in a sly and coarse tone.

"Please," she moaned as she tried to buck again.

He held himself restrained, but her bucking would not keep him up for long. He deiced that he would give in and wait till she felt truly ready to say those words he longed to hear from her mouth. He drove in swift; she met him with an equal yet forceful thrust back. He took a moment to recover from the entrance; however her bucking was beginning to make him forget that it was all about gentle caresses and disciplined actions. He could feel the trail of kisses that she left on his neck as he began to thrust into her harder. She cried out as he continued to speed up to the pace she liked. 

As the he continued to thrust into her tight hole, he kept his eyes closed for fear of losing her. A pair of hands on each side of his head forced him to open them and stare at the beauty before him.

"Keep them open," she rumbled as she continued to match each of his thrusts with the same fervor as he was.

"I…can't. Allah!" he whimpered as he could feel the pressure begin to reach its highest point.

He placed his head on her shoulder and then reached down between their bucking bodies and began to rub her in hopes to bring her as close as he was. Her high-pitched cry was enough to bring him to the brink but not far enough to join her. His hand tightened its grip on the sheets on the bed. He buried his head deeper in her neck as she clamped down in her release. She was panting now as he felt her hands reach for his face.

"Please look at me," she gasped as he continued to struggle with the mounting pressure that her orgasm brewed in him. 

He brought his head up from its comfortable position on her shoulder and glance down into her beautiful face. She smiled as he contorted his face in what looked to be pleasure but she had also seen it in pain.

"I…love…you," she said quietly.

It was the last straw in pushing him over the edge she had brought him to just moments before. At the moment she had said those words, the world began to implode and he felt as if he were to die at that moment he would be the luckiest man on Earth because he was able to spend it with an incredible woman. 

"I love you too, Dorothy," he moaned as he felt the white light of passion encompass him. 

Every thing then began to flash and then it was ripped from him in seconds.

~*~

Shooting from the dream, Quatre Rabber Winner tried to catch his breath. It was all just a dream. Yet it seemed so real. He threw the covers off his body and stood from the ornate veiled platform bed that sat in the middle of the room. He walked to the large bank of French windows and stood looking at the artificial sky of the L4 Cluster. Wiping some of the sweat that had accumulated on his brow as he dreamed the vivid dream he had been having for months. He leaned his head against the cool glass in attempts to cool his already heated body. He let his eyes drift shut at the soothing affect that the window was having on his forehead that his mind began to wander. 

It had been five years since he had seen Dorothy on Libra. Five years since she had given him the scar on his left side with an uncapped fencing foil. It had been five years since she had some what retreated from the public eye. Five damn years, and it was subconsciously bugging him for no reason. She had hated him, tried to all but murder him, yet all he felt for the blond haired girl with the forked eyebrows was lust. 

His left side began to ache fiercely as his thoughts continued their lusty path. The dull ache did nothing to dull the ache that had returned to his loins. Growling, Quatre reached for the discarded white pajama shirt he had thrown on the chair before retiring to bed and left his room in search of something to distract him from the dreams and the ache in his groin.

~*~

Dorothy sat on the balcony gazing up at the dark, clouded sky. She wished they would break so she could see the stars but that was not going to happen with the unpredictable weather that being on earth brought. Tucking her long legs under her chin, she continued to stare into the bleak sky. Sighing she looked towards the gardens of her estate wishing that something good would happen, like a knight in shining amour would appear. 

"I'm acting like Relena," she murmured under her breath as she caught herself in the wish.

She growled and then stretched out her long legs and stood from the chair. She did not need a knight, she was war itself. She walked closer to the wrought iron railing of the balcony. She continued to reflect upon her exploits during the wars. Being raised by Duke Demril had instilled in her values she had wished to forget. Then her thought turned towards the ZERO system. It was what had her up and on the balcony in the first place.

She rested her chin on the cold wrought iron and sighed as she looked towards the city. This was what she was used to, being woken up by the dreams that seemed to haunt her since the end of the war. She sighed again and then went into the large room that she seemed to haunt since the war, the only time coming out to go to work, perform the obligatory personal appearance or whenever Relena seemed to need her help. Tomorrow was going to be one of those days. 

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and then groaned as it read 4:30 in the morning. She then went and turned on the lights, almost blinding herself. She then walked to the closet across the sunshine yellow carpet and began to rifle through the many dresses and suits until she found what she was looking for. She smiled slightly as she began to look over the black a line dress. She examined the neckline with its stings that flowed from the bodice to the left strap of her dress. She sighed and then began to dig for the black flats that matched the dress. 

Dorothy knew it was too early to be bringing out the dress and shoes, nevertheless she was up and she did not want to have her maid bother with searching for it tonight. She sighed again and then headed towards the bathroom. As long as she was up, it was a good time to start her workday. 

~*~

It was another party, another round of greeting and meeting with potential clients, aristocratic peoples and diplomats of all kinds. That was what most charity functions were to the rich and willing. As long as you had money and were motivated to present yourself to the power hungry world of politics and business you would do fine in the crowd. Quatre on the other hand was tired of it. He watched as the woman tittered and flaunted their overly opulent jewels and there more then ample cleavage to the men of the room. He frowned as he watched well known business men pimp their daughters off to rich and single business men. He was glad that he was able to hide at the Preventer table for the night. 

"Ladies and gentlemen I so glad so many of you could make it today. You know it is not every day that business men, politicians, diplomats and aristocracy are in the same room together," Relena's quiet voice resounded over the sound system. People began to clap.

Quatre turned his attention to Relena as she announced the mystery charity event that the Vice Foreign Minster and her husband had arranged for a Children's Fund. She was glowing and looked very pregnant in her sky blue dress with a matching bolero coat in the same colour. She smiled and then announced that a few single women from society and the Preventers were willing to auction off themselves off to the highest bidder and that there was to be a reception and dance following the bidding. Shaking his head at the fact that high classes women as well as some of his fellow workers were willing to pimp themselves to the highest bidder was not something he wanted to partake in.

"Our first lady tonight is a very good friend of mine and is currently the head of Intelligence for the Preventers. She likes to fence and garden and is very anxious for the bidding to begin. Miss Dorothy Catalonia," Relena said with glee as Dorothy stepped from behind a curtain.

Quatre turned from his walk to glance at the beauty in the black dress and upswept hair on the stage. Some one could have mistaken the young beauty for the centuries old Grace Kelly if it were not for her forked eyebrows. She looked beautiful in the black dress and what looked like little makeup except for the blood red lipstick on her lips. It was the first time he had seen her in five years, but there was something different about the Dorothy from then and the Dorothy now.

"I'll start the bidding at 1,000 dollars," Relena said with a sly smile.

Dorothy just stood there with no anger that she would normally display when she knew her best friend was trying to make fun of her.

"1, 000," Quatre heard himself call out.

"The opening bid is by Quatre Winner of Winner Enterprises for 1,000 dollars. Do I hear 2,000?" Relena said as she recognized the voice.

There was a counter for the bid. Quatre countered quickly. It continued like this for an hour or so till the bidding was up to around 10,000 dollars. Quatre could not stop. It soon came to the 20,000 dollar mark and it was not stopping. Even Relena was surprised that the Winner heir and she knew and old Duke from once was England were battling it out for the hand of her friend. The bidding reached the offer of 50,000 from Quatre, when the old Duke wife walked into the room after being held up in traffic and noticing the bidding on a woman. Everyone in the room laughed as the Duchess led her husband off telling him off about what he was doing.

After they had left, Relena turned back to the crowd and then gave her customary politician smile.

"Any more bids for the hand of Miss Dorothy Catalonia?" Relena questioned the crowd of socialites and upper class men and women.

There was nothing from the crowd. Quatre stood from his chair and headed towards the stage as Relena hammered the anvil down to close the auction. There was polite round of applause as Quatre walked up on stage. Dorothy stood there in shock as she watched as Quatre made his way to the stage. 

He had changed from the last time she had seen him. He was dressed in a tailored black tuxedo with a matching tie and vest, very in fashion these days. He had grown since she had last seen him, he was defiantly no longer shorter then her but a nice even six feet. His body had shed the baby fat and was now replaced by a body that what Dorothy could have said even rivaled Heero's. His platinum blond hair hid his pure aquamarine eyes but the style had not changed much since she had last seen him five years ago.

She never felt Relena shoved her towards the ex-gundam pilot. She never even felt him take her hand and plant a soft kiss on her knuckles. She was still in shock as she continued to stare at him. All she could register were the memories. They came flooding back to her more rapidly then they did in her nightmares. It left her breathless and scared. She was panicked and tense and she knew Quatre could sense it. 

"It's alright Miss Catalonia," he said with a small smile.

Dorothy looked towards her friend and then back the to the Winner heir. She then narrowed her eyes and then let herself be led away for the evening escort that she was to provide the Winner heir.

~*~

"So he bought me a Cadillac for my troubles," a young brunette woman said tittering with a nasally laugh to an older duchess with shockingly bright blue hair.

Dorothy sighed and then placed her gloved hand on her cheek. An older lady at the table began to huff in displeasure as she noticed Dorothy's hand on her cheek. Catching the cough directed at her unbecoming behavior, Dorothy quickly corrected herself and sat up straight in the chair. 

As she corrected herself, she caught a glance of the blond who had won her hand tonight. He was smiling as he talked with Heero and Relena. He smiled as they introduced him to a little red head woman in an iridescent plum dress. She watched as he kissed her hand and then looked towards the table he had left her at. His smile seemed to wane as he glanced at her. Dorothy could only assume that he was not happy that he had spent that much money on her.

Glancing down at the table from her uncomfortable position which she was forced to subject herself to, her mind began to wander to why she had let Relena talk her into this display of debauchery that was only to introduce the wealthy and single men of old regimes to younger and richer women of the new and old regimes. She was only glad that it was Quatre who had won her hand tonight and not some stuffy necktie instead.

"Can I interest you in a dance, Miss Catalonia," a warm and inviting voice asked her from behind.

Turning around in her seat, she noticed that it was Bryson McPherson, Commander of Mission Control when Colonel Une was away from headquarters with field work. He was dressed in a standard tux with the white bow tie and all. His black hair had been slicked out of his chocolate eyes. He was smiling, showing a perfect set of pearly white teeth. His very tanned hand was stretched out towards her in an offer. 

"I won't take no for an answer," he stated and then pulled her out of the seat and lead her to the dance floor.

Dorothy blushed but quickly caught up to her dance partner and placed a hand on his shoulder and accepted the other in her hand. She never noticed a pair of aquamarine eyes on her as she began to dance nor did she notice the look on his face. Bryson was the only person she knew who could let her forget about war and life. She was going to enjoy this dance with her dance partner even if he was married and about to be a father for the first time. She let the music sweep her into its spell as she continued to dance. This was one of the only times she could escape the past, the present and the future. She felt happy as they continued to swirl around. She did not care if the others thought different. 

~*~

"Oh look Miss Dorothy is dancing with the delightfully charming Mr. McPherson," the red headed commented to Quatre as they continued to talk in the little group with Heero and Relena.

"What do you mean, Miss Angela?" Quatre asked trying to spot the pair.

"Over there," she pointed towards the blond and the dark haired man on the dance floor.

He did not know why, but in the few glances that he caught Dorothy dancing with the man Angela had called Mr. McPherson he felt the touch of the green eyed monster, that was commonly called jealousy creep into his heart. She looked sated and happy to be in that man's arms. She looked almost loved and content to let the man lead her in a minute waltz around the dance floor. She also looked cool and stiff as they continued to waltz.

"Don't they make a lovely couple, Mister Winner?" Angela said with a smile and then turned towards the Winner heir.

The question fell on deaf ear as Quatre continued to watch his date for the evening dancing as if on a cloud of air. The black dress brushed her legs and he noticed the wisps of hair that seem to escape from the up do. He watched as she executed the turns with deft precision and accuracy that he only figured that came with the skills she had been taught all her life. He glanced lower at her pale, stocking in cased legs. The silk seemed to shimmer in the light and hid the pale legs from the others in the room. He chuckled under his breath as he notice that she did not wear the three inch heals that most of the women in the room loved to wear. 

At the thought of being ignored Angela sighed and then bid the Yuy's a goodnight and then left to find another catch for the evening. Quatre continued to be entranced with the blond who was dancing on the floor with unknown grace.

"You don't have to stand there all night Quatre," Relena said in a soft yet sly voice and then rubbed her stomach.

Quatre turned to look at the woman and then frowned. He noticed the smirk that had appeared on Heero's face as well as if he knew what the former ex-Gundam pilot was thinking. Quatre turned his attention back to the floor and watched as the dance ended and another man more handsome then the last asked the former Duchess of Demril to dance. He watched as she accepted with a smile and then let the man whisk her away on a cloud of air. 

"You can dance with her you know. She is your date for the evening?" Heero said and then playful nudged the Winner heir out onto the dance floor.

Quatre frowned that the perfect solider would think that he was reduced to looking at a woman. He righted himself and then began to make his way to the dance floor. 

Dorothy was surprised to see Quatre begin to make his way over to her on the dance floor. It seems that his interested in the red haired woman had not been serious and that by the hard look in his eyes that he was hell bent on something. The look not only surprised Dorothy but elicited in her something that she never thought she would ever feel. She cast her eyes down to the polished marble floor as he approached closer, trying not to reveal the look in her ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dance but may I have this dance Miss Catalonia?" Quatre asked as if gritting it out from his teeth.

Dorothy sighed as the young politician let her go. He bowed to her and then left the two. Quatre bowed himself and then took her hands in his and began to dance with her. He seemed stiff and ridged as he swung her around to the ancient tome of Johanna Sebastian Strauss Jr. Dorothy lost all her love for the dance as they moved about the dance floor. She sensed the tension he created and the awkwardness that tonight brought them both.

"How long has it been Master Winner?" Dorothy asked using a title that she knew would get the man she was dancing with to talk.

"Too long," Quatre murmured and then looked into her face.

"I was surprised to see you sitting at the Preventer table tonight. I thought that you might have bought a table for these evening festivities?" she said trying to keep the conversation up and from looking at her date.

"Trowa asked me seeing as I work for them part time or whenever business allows me to," he said still boring a hole into her.

"How is Mr. Barton?" Dorothy asked in her polite yet icy tone.

"He is well. In fact he is dating an old friend of his," Quatre replied.

"And yourself?" she asked not really caring that it seemed the conversation had steered itself this way.

"What about myself?" Quatre questioned back meeting her gaze despite Dorothy trying to avoid it.

"Are you currently dating?" she asked him smirking at him yet cursed herself for glancing into his eyes.

Quatre tore his eyes quickly from her face and forced them to look elsewhere. He was not stunned by her question but if he continued to look into her eyes he was going to go mad with the pain and feelings that she caused in him.

"No," he said bluntly.

There was no talking between them as the music began to wind down. The pair stopped all movement and Dorothy pulled away from the ex-Gundam Pilot. She brushed off her dress and then moved towards the Preventer table to retrieve her pocketbook. Quatre out of instinct raised his hand and gripped her elbow. Dorothy turned to him and then sighed.

"What is it that you need that you seemed fit to grip my elbow," she said in a frustrated way.

"I…" the words seem to trail off from him.

Quatre seemed to stammer for a few more seconds and then released his hold on her arm. Dorothy looked once more at the now softened Quatre and then turned away only hoping to make a swift exit and head home to be with her thoughts on today.

TBC… 


	2. Tempest Brews off the Blue Danube

            It seemed that nothing went right for Dorothy days after the auction, and today was no exception. Not only was her division was cut in half, most of her key operatives were replaced by rookies who were less expensive as well as less experienced, and it had down poured across the city for six days straight, Dorothy wondered why the Mayor of New Port did not declare an emergency?

            This bad lucky not only seem to affect the people of New Port but herself as well and today was not pretty. Not only had she put a run in the heavy tights she wore, a task not easily achieved, she had almost slid off the road because of the downpour, and the coffee machine in the break room on her floor was out of coffee both hot and grounds. Dorothy was so frustrated that she was about to kill the first person she saw. Unlucky for her it was none other then Quatre Winner. 

            As she entered Lady Une's office for her daily meeting with the head of the Preventers. There sat the Winner heir dressed in a black business suit. Dorothy wrinkled her nose in distaste for the slick backed hair style that Quatre had chosen to wear today. It made him look too cold and calculating for her taste. His face showed her exactly that when he stood to shake her hand as Lady Une introduced them. She noticed the cool look in his eyes but they betrayed him much like she knew hers did from time to time.

            He sat back down and Dorothy did much the same sitting in the plush lounge chairs in Une's office.

            "Can I offer you both coffees?" Une asked the two.

            Quarter politely declined but Dorothy took the offer. Une smiled and then moved towards the coffee pot on the credenza off to the side. She then returned with a cup of coffee for Dorothy and began to speak to the pair.

            "Normally I would be meeting with Agent Saber to go over our daily reports and recommendations for agents on guard details and in the field. It was quiet a surprise Agent Sandrock suggest that he attend one of these meetings," Une said with the relaxed demeanor that the agents had come to expect out of the former OZ operative.

             "I've actually come to request a detail during a pilgrimage to my ancestral home of Arabia and I would like to request the talent's of Agent Saber on my business slash pilgrimage to the land of my ancestors here on earth," Quatre interrupted in his still cool demeanor. 

            Both of the ladies faces dropped at the suggestion of Quatre. Lady Une then returned to happy relaxed state and then smiled. The expression on Dorothy's face was much different and was now turning a bright shade of crimson as the anger and hate began to build in her body against the Winner heir.

                        "Are you sure you want to use Agent Saber. I don't normally send heads of departments out on field missions," Une said giving an unusual glance towards Dorothy.

            "Why can't the Mangarc Corp take care of your security on a trip such as this?" Dorothy blurted out trying to hide the malice she felt boil within her. 

"I need you informant skills and an ex-Rommefellar organization member would be the best in a task such as this," Quatre said coldly, shocking both the head of the Preventer organization and her head of information.

"I will only require her skills for a month of two. I have many operations in the Cradle of Civilization here on Earth that need my attention as to the neglect that they have received during the war," he said staring Dorothy down with the cold look that was abnormal for Quatre's normally warm aqua coloured eyes.

Une looked from Quatre and then to Dorothy. She could see the anger boil between these two foes from long ago, but what she had heard from Relena about the auction a few days ago, they seemed to click in a weird, creepy yet entirely complete way for each other. Relena had giggled that the tension between those two was more then just revenge from their teenage years. 

            "I don't want any part in his demands. He is just spoiled," Dorothy sniped in anger and then stood from her chair.

            "If any one is spoiled, it would be you Miss Catalonia," Quatre replied angrily towards her.

            Une sat back in her chair wishing she had a tub of pop corn. The tension that Relena only sensed on the night of the auction was only the tip of the ice burg. In some sick way she was also getting pleasure from watching these two bicker about a supposed mission she had yet to commission. Sighing she folded her hands and rested her elbows on the desk. She rested her chin on the plateau she had created and then coughed to grab the attention of the bickering adversaries. She was going to help them get along. Both needed to learn some people skills past business and party etiquette.

            Both turned from shooting icy glares at each other to face the interested Head of the Preventers. She smiled salaciously and then placed her hands flat on the desk.

            "Agent Saber you are going to take this mission. Agent Sandrock you have Agent Saber at your disposal. I suggest you use the resources she has to offer wisely other wise she can turn on you and stab you in the back," she said in the calm yet calculating voice she used to order her people about. 

            Quatre smiled his cold, business like smile, and all Dorothy could do was gape at her superior. She narrowed her eyes and Une swear she could see golden fire that she had never seen in the young woman's eyes. It scared her to no ends that Dorothy could feel such anger towards people. It quickly disappeared and Dorothy forced herself to a calm indifferent look that scared Une even more. Une chose not to show that fear smiling to her two agents.

            "I'll have the dossier in you hands by tonight. My plane leaves New Port in two days. I suggest you get your affairs in order by then," Quatre said standing from the chair.

            "I don't plan to be with you more then two weeks Mr. Winner," Dorothy stood as well facing her opponent.

            "Trust me you will need to. I also suggest that you find a more appropriate wardrobe for the desert. Wool and fur will do you no good where I'm taking you," he said and then bowed to Lady Une.

            "Have a good day, Colonel," he said and then left the room.

            Une smiled to herself but unbeknownst to her Dorothy had caught it and was now scowling at her superior. Une then broke out in laughs as Dorothy's face just turned sourer.

            "What do you find so funny," Dorothy finally managed to wretch from her angered lips.

            "Nothing," Lady Une replied and then watched as Dorothy bowed herself and left the room.

            She smiled again and then began to arrange the papers at her desk. Those two were either going to kill each other or help each other weather they liked it or not. Une also began to think of what a hand she might have played in setting up the two. 'Always the romantic,' she thought and beamed.

~*~

            "So you want me to do what again," Dorothy said exasperated over the tiny cell she preciously balanced on her shoulder.

            She had made a trip to the downtown core of New Port, after work, and was in luck to find the only Arabic fashion designer in the whole of what used to be Europe. She glanced out the window to see the rain coming down even harder. The rain did not make the day go any smoother. He did not make it go any smoother. In her lap laid the dossier he had laid on her desk before she left for the day. The mission objectives were laid out clearly and she was fine with that. Her frustration was more to do with the contents of her persona that concerned her.

            "I need you to act as if we are lovers or to my people you are my wife. This means we must sleep together. Physically," Quatre replied coolly on his end of the phone.

            "See that's where I draw the line Master Winner," she said using the name she knew he hated the most, and then closed the phone not even giving him a goodbye.

            "The nerve of him to think that I will play the whore with him. I wish I could run him in with my rapier right now," she murmured under her breath as the serving lady came in with a few outfits that would be suitable for the journey.

            Dorothy only glanced at them before motioning that she would take them all, lest she be left in black, white and her Preventer Uniform for the remainder of the trip. She let her thoughts drift to how she would torture the young Winner Heir on their trip. He had made an intention of a fight when he was in Lady Une's office, but asking her to sleep with him for the sake of a mission was a full out right declaration of war. 'Well' she thought 'If it is war you want, war you will get Mr. Winner!'

            Sitting there in the studio of the fashion designer, she concocted a plan that would not only put Quatre off his rocker but make herself seem as if she was not a person to cross with when it came to these matters of the heart.

~*~

            He stood at the window again. Another dream of sex and Dorothy had woken him from his sleep and he had forced himself to stand under an agonizingly cold shower in hopes of riding him self of the raging hard on she had caused him this time. She was ever present in his dreams. Now it was going to be tougher to fight those lurking feelings that he wished not to feel.

            It was not like he wanted Dorothy in the first place, but according to Heero; Dorothy's talents would be benefited on his trip to his ancestral homelands. Her ties with the Rommefellar Foundation would help in his negations in the oil fields and oasis' that still clung to many of the ideals and trappings that Rommefellar offered them back during the war. In having Dorothy by his side, not only may he invest, but he might be able to bring many of those still against the united government to their side. 

            If it was only a business agreement, then why did it bug him so that Dorothy would not come to his bed easily? He recalled their argument over the phone just a day ago. She was upset that they were to be lovers and that he requested that they make it seem real. He felt his stomach drop at the thought. Spending nights with Dorothy in hot silky sheets, trying to rid her from her thoughts, when she would be under him squirming and demanding that he fuck her. 

'Wait' he thought, 'that was in my dream.'

Sex with Dorothy would only be stiff, cold and a chore. It would be nothing of his dreams. She would not make it anything of his dreams and he was prepared to fight this upcoming war he had declared on Dorothy. She was not going to make things easy for him.

~*~

            "Where the hell is she," Quatre murmured under his breath as he stood at the base of the private jet that was going to take him and his entourage to Saudi Arabia.

            He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with a white dress shirt that he had un-tucked in waiting for Dorothy. His blonde hair was now tousled by the wind and a pair of aviator sun glasses sat perched on his nose. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed again. Looking at his watch he began to wonder where Dorothy was because she was taking her goddamn time. 

            Just as he was going to motion the pilot and staff for take off, a gold limo pulled up to the red carpet that led to the jet. As it drove to a stop, Quatre removed the sunglasses from his face to watch as the chauffer rounded out from his side to the door that faced the red carpet. 

            From the limo stepped at tan coloured flat that was followed by a sand coloured skirt. Her blonde hear appeared next showing that her hair was pulled into a low pony tail with a side part and her bangs swept to the side. She was wearing a brown shall around her neck and was dressed in a tan thigh length coat with a white linen button up shirt underneath. It was modest and surprised all around the airport.

            "Hello," Quatre murmured out of his mouth taking Dorothy's hand and giving it a kiss.

"Hello Quatre," she replied coolly watching him like a hawk as he pulled his lips away from her hand. 

He could tell that she was watching him. He could feel her icy gaze burn him with the malice and anger she felt. He quickly pulled away and then motioned for her to enter the plane. She followed the movement of his hand and began her ascension up the stairs. Her hand burned from the kiss that Quatre had placed there but she did not want to make a scene seeing as that everyone was to only know that she was his intended or lover. She shivered as she felt him place his hand on the small of her back and led her to the seats that they would be sitting in for the remainder of the trip. She thought what war was going to be like with Quatre and she could not wait to find out.

~*~

            "Alhan Akhi," came the cry of a woman as Dorothy and Quatre descended the stairs of the plane and into the blistering heat of the desert.

            Quatre was out first and ran to the arms of the blonde woman who Dorothy only thought must have been one of Quatre's many sisters. She had golden blonde hair that was highlighted with sliver to give it an almost shimmering look. She had a huge smile and bright brown eyes that seem to glow in the hot sun of the day. She watched as the older woman ruffled his blonde hair and hugged him again. 

            Dorothy quietly walked up to Quatre adjusting the hijab on her head she quietly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see her there with the traditional head piece of his ancestors atop her head. Though she did not wear it so it covering her forehead, she still looked slightly different and somewhat gentle. She smiled and then gave a curtsy to the lady.

            The blonde just stared at Dorothy. The Blonde woman who was holding Quatre close to her, blinked a few times and then jolted when Quatre jabbed her in the ribs. Dorothy just continued to smile and watch as the playful fight/scene between brother and sister occurred. Conveniently forgotten, Dorothy let her mind wander to plans of getting back at Quatre. Tonight she had something very subtle planed for the Winner heir. By the end of the week, she would have him eating out of the palm of her hand and wishing that she had killed him with her saber.

            "And whom might you be again?" the blonde looked at the chuckling Dorothy.

            Coughing to hide her giggles, Dorothy preformed a curtsey again and then stared the woman down.

            I am Dorothy Helena, daughter of General Maurizio F. Catalonia, son of General Marcus Giovanni Catalonia she said in well practiced Arabic.

            The blonde stood and stared at Dorothy with fascination. Dorothy felt herself almost break due to the staring and tension that the blonde woman was creating by just looking at her. Quatre narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch his sister look over Dorothy. He was afraid that she might discover the gun he knew she carried on her ankle (Seeing her strap it on before landing). As the blonde raised her hand up, Dorothy winced slightly and held her breath almost anticipating a slap across her face or maybe even more.    

            "Welcome Daughter of Catalonia, I am Gella Zubaida Winner Fazir daughter of Eyad Kadeem Winner, son of Baqer Jericho Winner, son of Alawi Winner and so on and so on," she said not slapping, not even threatening.

             Dorothy let the breath she was holding go and then smiled. She took the hand that was offered in salutations and shook it with confidence. Quatre also feeling the tension lift from Dorothy moved behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "Honored older sister, I would like to introduce you to my wife," he said trying to act as if he was in love with her.

            Dorothy noted the strain and acting in his voice and wondered if his sister noticed it as well. Reading her facial features was hard. Gella was a master at masking her feeling, much like her own friend Relena and her husband, the elusive Heero Yuy. She watched as the polite smile turned to an enormous open mouthed grin that shocked both Quatre and Dorothy.

            "Praise the prophet Muhammad and mighty Allah above, my little brother is going to marry after all this time," she said and then trilled her tongue in a trill call that Dorothy only thought was local to the area.

           Quatre only blushed and then motioned for his older sister to stop. Dorothy felt his hand grow tighter on her shoulder. She knew that this was all an act. She had studied the customs. She would be his wife on this trip according to Islamic laws around his family, to the business partners and heads of state she was a play thing of the week. A custom she heard was quite common among the men of the area. She sighed and then accepted the hug that Gella had given her. She was trying to act as if she was in love with Quatre, but the hatred and fury she felt for Quatre continued to simmer as she was then pulled away to meet with the rest of Gella's family. 

            When they were finally in the limo that would take them to their hotel was Dorothy finally allowed to drop all pretences. Quatre just sat there with a far away look, staring out the window as if Dorothy never existed. Dorothy was becoming more cross with the boy-man she had stabbed five years ago. He was definitely not going to live through tonight if she had anything to do with it. She decide to use one of her plans on him know that he would not really go through with his actually words that he had given her on the phone.

            "I'd like to inform you that I sleep in the nude," she spoke to the air.

            Quatre turned his head from the window and the passing scenery to stare at her. His eyes were wide with surprise and she noticed the small tinge of pink in his cheeks. She smiled inwardly as she watched Quatre's surprised expression. Mentally she checked off one for Dorothy, Quatre zero score board. She then gave the man a cat like grin.

            "What I only wanted to tell my 'husband' my sleeping preferences," she declared emphasizing the husband part of the sentence. 

            The cold hard look that Dorothy had come to expect came back to Quatre's eyes as if he was steeling himself to the torture she was going to deliver to him with her body. He smiled and then motioned towards something invisible.

            "Only if my 'wife' doesn't mind that I do as well," he countered hoping to throw her off her tracks.

            Dorothy just laughed and then turned back to her window. She made her laugh seem as if insulting towards him and she could tell that the callused hand on her hand in her lap was sign that she had done her job. She turned back to Quatre and watched as his face grew red in irritation of her comments and such.

            "Don't toy with the Devil," he said in a low voice.

            Dorothy's eyes lit up in mirth and then grin maliciously at him, "I already did that once and won."

            Quatre's warm aquamarine eyes hardened to a steely blue, "No you lost and you will lose again."

TBC… 


	3. A Rude Awakening for Two Love Trapped in...

Ice Queen's Revenge  
Rating: R

Authors Notes: Sorry this is short but this was all I could do for sexual tension. I'm so busy right now what with all my work and getting ready to move to two different places. So I'm kind of tapped right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Engrish

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that is mentioned here. I also want to mention that I do not intend to offend people with my poor grammar and such.

            "So he told his sisters you were married?" Relena asked as she and Dorothy shared a phone call.

            Dorothy nodded and pulled out her blonde hair from her pony tail and shook out her hair. She sat down still holding the receiver of the vid phone and looked at the fit of giggles that Relena had burst into on the other end. Frowning, she was not impressed with her friend's behavior but it was good to see her smile since she did not do it very much.

            "What else had Quatre made you do?" Relena asked wiping the tears of mirth from her face.

            "Do you believe that he has me sleeping with him? Physically," she exclaimed and then looked down at her nails as if there were dirt trapped under them.

            Relena's face broke into a wide Cheshire cat type smile and then she batted her eyes at her friend.

            "Oh the great War Maiden will be getting some finally. Hope it takes that big stick you have stuck up you ass out," the Vice Foreign Minister put very crudely.

            Dorothy shook her head, "I'm hanging up now Relena. Goodbye."

            "Bye hon, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Relena said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

            "I won't get pregnant if that is what you are insinuating," Dorothy said in repulsion.

            This only earned her a smile from Relena as she pushed the button to disconnect. Dorthy looked at the black screen for a few seconds and then placed the receiver on the hook. She stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from the light pant suit she had changed into to wear around the suite of the hotel they were staying at. She sighed and then walked towards the balcony that over looked the city of Manama in Bahrain. She wondered why Quatre had chosen to start their journey her on the trip from New Port seeing that Mecca was far closer then Manama from what she remembered from maps.

            She was then introduced to the reason. Gella, one of Quatre's twenty nine sisters. She was a pretty girl, if not on the heavy side, but Dorothy had found out at lunch after they arrived at the Hotel that Gella had six children herself with her seventh on the way. Dorothy remembered congratulating the woman only thinking that when she did decide to have children there would only be one. But that was if she found the right man. 

            Now she was thinking like Relena again.  It was all about finding that knight on a white steed now. She did not know why. Maybe it was because everyone was with someone now. She watched her best friend get married and then pregnant. Milliardo was now married and busy with two children. She had very little family in this world and what she did have, was busy with their own lives. Sitting down on the couch again, Dorothy pondered the fact that was all she wanted, childish dreams to be exact. Knocking interrupted her further day dreams of knights and damsels in distress.

            "Dorothy, are you in there?" a soft yet distinctly feminine voice call from the other side of the door.

            Dorothy groaned in frustration and stood up from the couch and moved to the white door that led from the penthouse to the hall of the hotel. She opened the door to see that Gella and a woman who looked much like Quatre (only she had brown hair) standing next to her. Both women smiled at Dorothy and then moved in to the room. The gleam that Dorothy noticed in both women's eyes was something that Dorothy did not like. Gella Winner Fazir smiled to Dorothy and then pushed the small blond woman ahead.

            "Sister in law I would like to introduce you to the youngest of all Quatre's sisters, Althea Winner Al Hassid," she said and motioned for the blond to extend her hand.

            "It is nice to meet you Althea bint Winner," Dorothy said in response.

            Althea's eyes widened at Dorothy's choice of words. She turned to her older sister and then said something in Arabic. Gella replied with the same amount of Arabic and then turned to look at Dorothy again, almost sizing her up as if she were a piece of meat. 

            "Would you like to sit?" Dorothy asked trying to avoid the brown eyes that seemed to follow every breath she took.

            Gella Winner Al Fazir just smiled and then brushed off the offer, "No dear sister in law, I was just hear to ask you if you and our dear brother would be making the announcement public?"

            Dorothy narrowed her eyes as if she did not understand the question that the older woman had asked. She sat down on the couch and brought her knees together she then looked at Gella and then at Althea.

            "What my sister means to say," Althea stepped in, "is that are you going to proceed with a traditional wedding that you westerners are accustomed to or will you be performing a Muslim wedding for friends and family?"

            Dorothy glanced from both the sister then to the white carpet that covered the floor of the penthouse. Did the woman just suggest that she legally get married to Quatre?

            "We were married in a small ceremony with no press or distractions," Dorothy found herself muttering.

            "Well why then don't you wear a wedding ring?" Gella asked and showed off the gold and diamond encrusted ring on her finger.

            "Cause she does not want to alert the press with all the work she does for the Preventers along with the charity foundations," came the warm and raspy voice that Dorothy only knew belonged to Quatre.

            Dorothy gulped and then stood to greet her husband. She placed an awkward hug around him and gave him a feathered kiss. She hopped that the show she was putting on was convincing enough. Gella and Althea both smiled at the gesture their little brother was receiving from his wife. He returned the kiss with a soft peck to her check; only to Dorothy it felt as if she was being shocked with tiny jolts of electricity. She gulped again and then sat down again. She placed a confused yet happy smile on her face.

            Dorothy watched as Quatre exchanged hugs and kisses with his sister and then sat down on the arm of the chair which Dorothy was sitting in. He looked down at her and smiled the cold smile Dorothy knew he was famous at giving her. Her smile faded though as she continued to sit in the chair. She wondered what was going on in Quatre's mind.

            "We planed to have a big wedding, but with Dorothy's and mines work taking up most of our time, we settled for a civil ceremony preformed by a good friend of ours," Quatre's warm voice interrupted her train of thought.

            "I think that your marriage needs to be recognized by friends and family along with the Muslim community. And what not a better time to hold it while you are on vacation here in Manama," Gella said with a devious grin.

            Dorothy felt her heart drop out of her chest and into her stomach at the sound of those words. She noticed that Althea was nodding her head in agreement and the look in her eyes was a dreamy far off one. Dorothy only wondered what was going on in her head but wished not to find out. She sighed and then turned to Quatre. 

            Quatre, on the other hand, had replaced with warm grin with a bright, wide smile and then looked towards Dorothy. She noticed the gleam of malice that was there and Dorothy did not like the feelings it well up inside her. She gulp silently and then turned to look at his two sisters again.

            "I think it's a lovely idea," she heard him say as he placed an arm around her; "don't you think so Dorothy?"

            Dorothy was left almost dumbstruck by his response. Why would he choose to say that to his sisters when their relationship was to be purely working one? Maybe he was trying to make her suffer for her attempts to kill his back on Libra. Maybe he was making true on his threat in the limo earlier today. Shivers ran up her spin as Quatre's hand moved from his lap to the small of her back and continued to drift down to her silk encased derrière. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift and then grimaced as she knew he knew what buttons to push to fight her.

            "So you will have a wedding here?" Althea asked snapping Dorothy from her thoughts.

            Quatre nodded and then looked again at Dorothy with cold blue eyes, "Yes we will."

            Dorothy just hardened her gaze back and then uttered, "I think a classic wedding is what we need."

            Quatre just nodded, "I'll leave it to you then to make the arrangements."

TBC… 


	4. Find Time for the Ones you Love

Ice Queen's Revenge  
Rating: R

Authors Notes: I found it. I found my lost chapter and here it is for you. Enjoy! Thanks to all those who are impressed with my story. I love you All!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that is mentioned here. I also want to mention that I do not intend to offend people with my poor grammar and such.

            Things were not going as smoothly as Dorothy began to plan the huge wedding that was to happen in a matter of weeks. There were people to invite, a dress to chose, soon to be sister in laws to fight with, a prenuptial to draft, and a groom who seemed to torture her with his body each night. Dorothy was only into her second day of this whole fiasco and she was regretting every minute of it. 

            She rubbed her temples as Gella laid another bridal magazine in front of her and pointed to a very traditional Arabic Wedding dress. Dorothy of course was not going to let the only chance that she had at a marriage, however fake it was, go to waste on Arabic traditions. Althea sensed this and tried endlessly to persuade Gella to ease up on Dorothy. It did not work and Dorothy was forced to listen to tales of Gella's red and gold beaded dress with gold bangles and henna decorated arms and feet. Sighing, she wished for a distraction that would shut the woman up about how lovely and extravagant their wedding was to be. It would rival the old ceremonies of old.

            The phone rang and Dorothy breathed a sigh of relief as she reached for the receiver.

            "Hello," Dorothy said effectively shutting up Gella who knew better then to talk when someone was on the phone.

            "It's Une," the voice on the other end grunted.

            Dorothy's face lighted up in a smirk, "What does the Boss and protector of my little cousin want today?"

            "I just read today's paper. Guess who's on the front page?" she replied crossing her arms across her chest.

            "Um, Relena has a baby boy?" Dorothy answered in a saccharine voice toying with Une.

            "Try harder, Major Catalonia," Une stressed.

            "Oh you mean the Title "Winner Heir to marry,"" she said nonchalantly.

            "Bingo," Une said.

            "Yeah well that's not my fault," Dorothy said and then turned to look at Althea and Gella who were fighting again about what type of dress Dorothy should where.

            "When were you going to tell me that you had fallen for the Sandrock pilot," Une's expression turned from anger to slyness in a matter of nanoseconds.

            Dorothy groaned and then began the sordid tale that was her life up to that very moment, which included at huge dinner disaster that had gone wrong and a meeting of at least ten of Quatre's sisters.

            "You do not have it as bad as you think," Une stated at the end of Dorothy's tale.

            "Tell me what could be worse then a boy who toys with me and his adorable twenty nine sisters," Dorothy uttered from behind her hands.

            "You could have one very overprotective brother trying to stop a marriage at all costs,"

            "Have one. Only He is a she," Dorothy muttered and then thought back to the call she had received last night from one Nivinia, Quatre's oldest sister of the twenty nine.

            "Still I think you should at least give this a try. I'll also be there for all the theatrics," Une said with a shrug and a smile.

            "Thanks. By the way do you think you could pull my mothers pearls from storage at the house and send it here? She wanted me to wear them at my wedding. Dying wish and all," Dorothy said nonchalantly.

            Une nodded and then gave the girl a quick goodbye and then the screen went black. Dorothy sighed again and then turned to face the bickering sisters with gusto.

~*~

            "Why did I bring you on this trip," Quatre murmured under his breath as the naked, sleeping Dorothy flung her arm and leg over him in the bed.

            Both had slept naked for the past two nights, but for Dorothy it seemed natural and a part of life for her. Quatre, on the other hand, had slept in a form of pajamas since a young age, weather it had been his underwear or a set of silk pajamas. She snuggled closer and Quatre groaned as he felt a hand slip down to his now hardening manhood. He closed his eyes and willed the hand to stop. It did not. 

            This was also the second night that Dorothy had feigned sleep to try and distract Quatre from his prerogatives. He could tell she was not sleeping by the way her breath was not slow or deep. Last night she had massaged his skin with slow and sensual gestures. This had left him with a hard member that was nothing that the dream Dorothy caused him. She made him fear thing that he did not want to fear. He had been grappling with the fear of what she was capable of doing and what she might do to him on this trip, plagued him since she had first stepped out of that limo at the airport in New Port. Yet this was going beyond his expectations.

The painfully pleasurable torture he was receiving was driving him mad with want, lust and hate. With each stroke of what he now took for as her delicate hand was going to bring him to a death and a release that would never be seen in the world. Quatre gripped a fist full of the white silk sheets on the bed and continued to grip with force as the hand languidly stroked up and down.  

He mentally cursed the day of ever making the deal with her in the first place as the strokes grew faster and tighter. He let his mind wander to the feeling of her replacing the tightness of her hand with the thought of her womanhood. It then wandered to wondering if she was as tight as her hand. He was so deep in thought that Quatre never noticed the slithering of the warm body beside him, to his midsection.

Quatre emitted a loud moan from his mouth as the hand was replaced with the warmth and moist feeling that felt like mouth. The torture stopped for a few seconds and Quatre tried to regain his bearings quickly. He opened his eyes and then glanced down towards his stomach and was greeted with a small bulge under the sheets. The malicious giggling that he knew all too well could be heard from under the silk sheet. 

Throwing off the sheet, he tried to stare at the disheveled blond who lay between his splayed legs. She had his penis in one hand and the other under her to support her weight. She was flushed and covered in a fine sheen of sweat from the humid hot air that came from being near the ocean and equator. Her eyes were a water blue gray that looked as if the ocean were some how transplanted into her body replacing the cold hard glare of her normally ice blue eyes. Her pastel pink lips were glossy and twisted into a wicked smile. 

"I told you I would win, MASTER Winner," she said emphasizing the master again and then continued to work on Quatre's hard manhood.

"Oh Allah," Quatre cursed and then let his hands travel from their death grip on the silk sheets to her blond head to tangle in the flaxen coloured locks. 

Dorothy grinned maliciously and then began to cup his testicles, gently rolling and caressing them in her palm. Quatre's audible gasps turned to incoherent words. His grip on her head became almost painful and his bucking hips almost uncontrollable, but Dorothy was enjoying this to the fullest. If she was going to fight him, she was going to do it the only way she could. Sex always proved to be a powerful weapon when it came to men. They could not resist her or what she had to offer.

"What do you want Quatre?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Stop… Don't…Oh Allah," he ground out as she alternated her mouth and her hand.

"So what'll it be? Do I stop or shall I continue?" Dorothy said with a giggle as she watched the blonde haired boy wriggle under her excruciating administrations of enjoyable torture.

"I hate you Dorothy," Quatre managed to ground out before he tensed suddenly and then relaxed.

Dorothy drank up his essences as much as she could. She raised her head from his manhood and cocked a smug grin on her face as she watched as Quatre came down from his climax. He was flushed and his breathing was short and shallow, looking at her with half close lids. She gave him a self-righteously giggle and then trailed her hands up to his chest to stroke the overly sensitive skin there. Quatre shuddered and then unceremoniously as well as slowly reached for her hand, moving it away from his body.

"Ah I see we are not one for after play are we," she added arrogantly.

Quatre grunted and then rose from the bed. Dorothy continued to watch him as he strode naked to the bathroom. Just before shutting the door he heard her call to him.

"See Quatre, I play just fine with the Devil," she said cheekily.

~*~

            A man with brown hair and light hazel eyes sat under a palm tree in the restaurant off the main street in the downtown district of Manama. Holding the small glass tea cup decorated with an intricate silver handle, he sipped the mint tea with precise care and then dabbed his lips with the crisp, spotless, napkin at his        side on the table. He closed his eyes and let the mint flavor flow over his tong and let it take him back to the days that he had shared this tea with another. He crossed his arms across his chest and let the memories to invade his senses.

            "Trowa!" exclaimed a voice that he knew all too well.

            Opening his eyes, he let his hazel gaze lie on a man dressed in a white, pristine shora with a white cap adorning the platinum blond hair he knew all too well. Standing up he waited for the blonde to hug him. Once they were seated again, he watched under the brown hair as Quatre picked up the menu and began to read.

            "I read the paper today," Trowa found himself asking his friend as he took another sip.

            Almost immediately the jovial look on Quatre's face was replaced by one of unhappiness. 

            "So, why?" Trowa asked.

            Quatre placed the menu down on the table and then looked out the window, "It's a long story."

            "We've got time don't we," Trowa stated and then drained the last of the mint tea from his cup.

            "Right you are," Quatre replied.

~*~

            "When in Rome, do as the Roman's do," Relena said as she and Dorothy sat through one of the numerous women activities that came with planning an Arabic wedding.

            "Some times I don't understand why I agreed to this in the first place," Dorothy said as she winced from the cold slimy goop they put on her feet.

            "I do," Relena said with a smirk.

            Dorothy rolled her eyes and then looked down to the old women adorning her feet. She was forced to sit through a henna session at least for Gella. She had finally won the right to wear at least the wedding dress of her choice and it was a last minute find for the designer. He was whipping up a customary wedding dress in less time then it took new designers to draw their fall/winter collections.

            She remembered looking at the design just today. It was a mock V-neck bodice with three quarter length sleeves done in ivory reversible satin shantung. Under the breast of the dress there was a gold ivy appliqué that stopped just as the dress fanned out into the floor length ball gown skirt. There back of the dress tapered out just enough to allow for a train to drag but not much. She had been impressed at the fitting this morning that he had been able to turn out such a beautiful dress. 

            Relena's bride's maid's dress was also something to be proud of. It was an exquisite satin A-line dress with a translucent Organza jacket, that was cut much like her dress, all done in a campaign colour. If this was to be the only chance at an all out wedding, Dorothy was going to use this to her advantage.

            "So what do you plan to go for you honeymoon?" on of Quatre's sisters ask 

            Dorothy was jolted back to reality but did not have an answer for her. Relena sensing this apprehension in Dorothy stepped in.

            "Dorothy and Quatre will be going to my summer house off the coast of Greece," Relena said with a smile.

            Dorothy frowned and then started to protest only to have Relena raise her hand.

            "Since the birth of my son, there is no way I will be spending any time there soon. As my best friend you should go and have some you time."

            Dorothy nodded and then threw her arms around Relena in a hug only to mess up the henna being applied to her feet and have the older women began to grumble as well.

~*~

            Dorothy had gone to bed before he decided to come up to the room. She lay on her side facing the window where the warm sea air blew in. The silky sheets pooling around her waist, and her milky white skin beckoned him to her. Discarding his shirt, shoes, tie and briefcase, Quarter slowly made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge to watch her sleep.

            It was the first time he had ever seen her sleeping he noticed that she seemed more innocent, and vulnerable in her sleep. Her left arm was flung out straight, supporting her head while her right arm was close to her mouth. She was murmuring incoherent words and her face would twitch in to a face of fear. He reached out a hand to sweep back some of the hair off her face. She quickly shot from her sleep and went on the defensive. She locked eyes with him, icy blue holding warm aquamarine.

            Quatre shocked that she was now holding a silver pistol and that she did not care that she was naked at all. She was breathing heavily and he could see a small drop of sweat roll down her face. She then lowered the gun and then placed it back under the pillow.

            "I take it you've come to take what you need," she said sarcastically.

            Quatre just started at her. She was a beautiful, haunting creature that was hidden behind the hard cold façades that she seemed to emulate in every day life around him. Yet he discovered her weakness and she was not going to let him live. 

            She was crawling on hand and foot towards him. He gulped as she placed his hand on her breast and began to massage, with help from her own. Quarter elicited a small gasp as his hand could feel the nipple begin to pucker. She moaned at his ministrations and then gave a deep throaty chuckle.

            "You like that don't you."

            All Quatre could do was nod. She reached for his other and then began to guide his hand downwards towards her pelvic area. As she guided him through each stroke and each new sensation, he felt himself harden to the point that the white pants he wore seemed too small. 

            "Get rid of the pants," she said seeming to sense his thoughts.

            Pulling away from her, he stood up from the bed. Dorothy smiled and then laid on her back near the pillows. Spreading her legs, she began to pet herself and watched through half lidded eyes as Quatre seem to forget his pants.

            'This is too far,' Quatre thought as he watched Dorothy bring herself to orgasm with the petting.

            "Come on Quatre time to stratify you inner needs," she said in a sexy tone.

            Quatre could not resist anymore. Tearing off his pants, he joined her on the bed. He settled between her legs. His eyes locked once more with his and then he was somehow inside her. It was tight, warm and the most interesting experience he had ever felt. He experimentally pushed forward and enjoyed the tightness that seemed to be trying to expel him. 

            "Is this how you plan to seduce a wife, Quarter?" she seemed to mock him as he began to push.

            Opening his eyes he looked down noticing that she was cold and hard as ever, yet there was something in her eyes that betrayed her, or least trying to. She shifted her hips up to his and he closed his eyes again. He continued like that till the pressure built enough to finally explode, and much like he did a few days ago, he exploded, but this time in Dorothy's body. Placing his head at the crook of her shoulder and neck, Quatre tried to regain some sense of the world around him. He smiled as he thought back to how Duo explained the first orgasm as the best sensation in you life. Quatre just hopped it got better. He finally pulled away from Dorothy and rolled to his side of the bed and fell into a blissful and dreamless sleep. 

            Dorothy on the other hand got up from the bed, and grabbed the white silky robe she had brought and placed it on her body. She walked across the room to the lounge and took the extra pillows and blankets from the closet and set up shop on one of the couches. Laying down she thought back. She had just had sex with a man. She had just had sex with a man who was too caught up in the sensations, too caught up with being a man to notice one big thing.

            "What did I just do?' she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

TBC…


	5. It's A Mad Mad World and I Seem to be tr...

Ice Queen's Revenge

Engrish Spy

Rating: R

A/N: Well here it is… another chapter of IQR. Wow I'm on a role. I feel good. That's all I have to say for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sunrise and the creators do.

He was already gone by the time she woke up. As she lifted her head from the pillows she realised that she was back on the bed. There was no blood, not even the pillows smelled of him. Clasping the cotton sheets to her skin she sat up and wondered how she had gotten here, until she saw that she had been moved to the bed. Letting go of the breath she had been holding she laid back down onto the pillows and closed her eyes.

            She was trying to rid the images that she had conjured by just closing her eyes. Quatre, lean and toned, nothing like the small scraggly young man she had met in the Sanq Kingdom. He was not a skilled lover, but neither was she. He had been her first and, she must have been his as well seeing as it only took him a mere matter of minutes of being in her body to give up the seed that men had. It was quick and violating, but it did something to her last night that she could not quite pinpoint.

            The opening of the door to the master suite, forced her to open her eyes. She glanced to who might be coming in. She was not surprised when it was the man who was making her feel this way. He was creeping around, trying to be quiet. She watched as he entered and made his way to the closet. She closed her eyes and tried to block the tears that had threatened to come to her eyes for some ungodly known reason. 

            He was gone as soon as he came. Dorothy breathed a sigh of relief as she sat up and threw the covers off and headed for the bathroom. She knew that it would but she had hoped for other things to happen along with it. Romance might have been a factor, but pleasure was the key. Sure playing with herself in front of Quatre had been a bold move, even bringing herself to orgasm was pushing it, but that was not as satisfying as having a man take care of your needs, or so she had been told by Relena.

            She entered the bathroom and drew herself a bath. As she sank into the hot water, she pondered what she was supposed to be doing here again. Sure the meetings with the old Romerfeller parties had gone well, splendid in fact. Not only had the parties agreed to the terms of peace, they were so enchanted with Quatre fiancée and a Catalonia none the less, that they had insisted they be invited to the wedding. 

            Dorothy shook her head. Now it was crucial that she marry Quatre, but it would never be love. Never would it be something that would develop past a courteous meeting once every few months for charity functions and press junkets. She laid her head back and wished life was a little more giving then it had been. She truly now wish she had the night in shining armour to carry her away. She wished for love.

~*~

            Quatre grumbled as the tailor stuck him with another pin, as he stood for the fitting of his tux. Trowa stood near by with another tailor. He rolled his eyes and then winced as the tailor stuck him with a pin as well.

            "Stop moving, it will be less painful then it is now," the tailor working on Quatre said with a laugh.

            Quatre frowned but Trowa beat him, "If you were about to marry a woman who almost kill you, you would fidget to."

            Quatre blush slightly and then hung his head. The tailor ignored the off hand comment and went back to hemming the pants that Quatre was being fitted for.

            "Stand up," the tailor protested.

            Quatre complied and then look at himself in the mirror. In a mater of days he would be marring the one woman, who had almost killed him. Who had called him names and the woman who had seduced him to a pile of wanton flesh only a few days ago. He frowned at the reflection, closing his eyes to the filth that seemed to fill it.

            "What is bothering you, friend?" Trowa asked.

            Opening his eyes and still gazing at his reflection he closed them halfway. He turned his head and grimaced as another pin stuck him.

            "Right now I think pain is in order of what is bothering me," Quatre grunted.

            Trowa laughed and both suffered the pain of the tailor.

~*~

            Dorothy sat at the table going over lists that had been brought to her this morning. It seemed that everybody had a list for her in the last minute dash before the wedding was to take place. There were guest lists, press lists, food lists, even gift lists. It seemed that every thing was in meticulous order, from her dress to the refreshments that the guests were being served before the outdoor ceremony on the terrace of the hotel. Gellah had made sure that in the two month to plan the ceremony that nothing was left out. She rubbed her neck and adjusted the glasses on her face with her left hand, and tapped her pen to her teeth. 

            The door to the suit opened. Dorothy expected it was another list or delivery. She sighed and then looked back at her lists.

            "Put it wherever is convenient," she said with a sigh.

            "I didn't know you wore glasses?" the surprised voice said.

            Dorothy looked up from her work. She was greeted to the sight of Quatre dressed in a taupe coloured suit with the silver tie hanging undone and a white button down shirt exposing his collar bone. His normally neat blonde hair was tousled much like it had been in the days of their supposed youth. He looked tired and stressed. It had been four weeks since she had seen him in the suite since he had been away on business trip to the former United Arab Emirates. Four weeks since she had slept with him. It had been four weeks.

            "A how was your day would have been nice," Dorothy said sarcastically and returned to her lists now self conscious that Quatre knew she wore glasses.

            "Do you only wear them for reading?" he persisted and set his briefcase on the table sitting in the empty chair near her. 

            "Yes, and if you mind I was doing some work," Dorothy snapped.

            Quatre's face was calm and collected. It enraged Dorothy even more. She pulled her glasses off and flung them across the table. She was sick of the Quatre who was always on top of everything, the Quatre that was not fazed by her or her antics.

            "How can you sit there so cool and calm while I yell? Why do you? Every one at least blows up at me once. Even Relena," she yelled as she stood up and began to pace.

            "Why so you can have your way like always," Quatre added in a composed voice.

            Dorothy held her head and began to tug at the pony tail she had put her hair up into when she had sat down at the table. He was definitely was going to drive her mad.

            "No cause it's not normal to be happy or composed about every thing you have going on in you life," she said still pacing the room.

            "Do you think I am truly happy with my life," he said placing his hands on the table and standing up from the chair.

            "Well you have much to be happy about," she countered back crossing her arms across her chest.

            "I found out today that the stock holders' meeting is while I'm away on a trip that is supposed to pose for a honeymoon. I have too much work, no time. I have to fight the press and I'm marring you out of convince. My life has been nothing but a nightmare since I decide to use you to help with the peace in my ancestral homeland," he growled out. 

"You're the one who brought this on yourself," she countered back in her rage.

"You were the one who complicated things the night you raped me," he roared.

            Dorothy looked down. He had mentioned the marriage again. In less then two days they would be married and she was not looking forward to that day. She sighed and then sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

            "I'm going to go get ready for tonight rehearsal dinner," he said and then exited the sitting area of the 

            She lifted her head in time to see the door slammed shut. She was still sitting there when he came out of the bathroom and began to dress in the khakis and blue button down shirt. Dorothy forced herself to get off the couch and dragged herself into the bathroom. Tonight was not going to be that much easier.

~*~

            Dorothy watched as Quatre mingled with every one on the pool deck of the hotel. He was currently standing with Heero and Relena along with two other people she did not know. One was a tall man with a long braid and the other was a small girl with black hair. They were laughing about something, the picture made Dorothy feel unwelcome at her own party.

            She was currently sitting at the main table that was meant for the wedding party.  With a glass of wine in her hand she watched as the people went by. Though she was the bride, she was ignored. She sat much like she had the night of the charity auction. Her head rested on her palm and she sipped the wine and watched as people made social fools of themselves as they celebrated a loveless wedding and made business propositions. She was again just a spectator in the life that was hers and nothing seemed to be going right.

            "You know he's just as upset about this as you are," a rough voice interrupted her thoughts.

            Dorothy looked over to her new visitor. She frowned when she was greeted to the Latin clown with his brown floppy hair and hazel eyes. He raised his glass to her and then took a sip. Dorothy just continued to watch him with disdain. The last time she had seen him he had left her with words she wished he had not. In fact his parting words had haunted her to this very day. _Because now I have somewhere to which I can go back_**.**

            She remembered weeping, she had waited till they had left the room. Trowa was right about that, though he was dead he had his sister to go back to and Quatre to be his best friend. She had lost everyone and what little she had to hold her here was very hard to get back indeed. 

            Relena had been the easiest to bring back into her life. With this came Heero, their new son. Une had also brought with her Mariemaia, her cousin. There were substantial friends in her universe now, the only thing that was missing was home.

            "Why do you care what I feel," she replied to him.

            Trowa shrugged his shoulders, " I think that though you two departed on worse terms, that you might be good for him."

           Dorothy was taken aback by his comment. Of all the people she knew she would have never expected that from him.

            "What makes you say that," she said hiding her astonishment.

            Trowa glanced towards Quatre, who was still talking with Relena and Heero. He closed his eyes and let go of a tired sigh.

            "He has reservations about this marriage as well. He knows that since the meetings with the old Romerfeller heads that he is now obligated to make peace work by marring the last Duchesses of the Catalonia line and bring the old to the new. He knows all this," Trowa said opening his eyes and glancing at the blond.

            "I know this too," Dorothy said quietly.

            "He also knows that this alliance might help his business. You are still a powerful woman in this world after the war. You are head of an intelligence department. You still hold a title, hell you are even best friends with the Vice Foreign Minster and former Queen of the world," he continued.

            "What are you getting at," she said wishing that the normally quiet man would just have stayed quiet.

            "You are nothing he's used to. You are bold, arrogant, and determined. Dorothy you are not like the women of the old regime. You do not hide like the women of the new regime. You are you. I can see that he likes that about you," Trowa said and then took another glass of wine from a passing tray.

            Dorothy began to trace patterns on the table cloth. He was right like he had been that time on Libra. She was strong and independent, yet why did the past haunt her so much?

            "Think it's time to go mingle," Trowa said as he spotted a blonde haired woman with blue eyes. 

            Dorothy laughed slightly as she caught sight of who Trowa was looking at. It seemed that Midii Une, one of her friends and her top informant in her division. 

            "Go Trowa enjoy yourself," Dorothy said with a sigh and then a light push.

            Trowa grinned back, "Don't worry I will."

            After he had left, Dorothy sat again alone, ostracized from her own party. She should have been living it up. She was marring well, a wealthy man with connections and power, it also helped that he was good looking. If her mother were alive, she would have no doubt loved the match. It would have been suitable for her and for the family.

            "They are asking us for a dance," the voice said startling her from her thoughts. 

            She looked up to see Quatre with what she knew to be a fake smile. She tried to smile but it came out more of a smirk. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor set off to the side.

            Taking his hand, Quatre began to lead Dorothy in a close dance. Dorothy could hear the sighs and cat calls from the side lines as she danced with Quatre. She did not understand the sighs though. Could they not tell the tension between these two? This was not a dance of romance, or love. No it was a show that was put on for the people hear. When it would end, Quatre would go back to talking to all those around him and She would be left on the sidelines again, alone.

            "Why aren't you talking to anybody tonight? I thought you thrived on that kind of stuff?" Quatre asked in a low voice as they graced the dance floor.

            Dorothy lowered her eyes, "I don't feel wanted here."

            Quatre looked over her head and continued to lead her in the dance around the floor. After a few minutes of the song, other couples began to join them as well. Dorothy was tired of the stiff tension felt between them and wanted to do something about it.

            "Have you ever tried to touch a rainbow Quatre?"

            "What?"

            "Have you ever tried to touch a rainbow,' she reiterated.

            "Maybe, when I was younger," he replied still giving her a questioning look.

            "So you have reached for the unattainable?"

            "I guess…"

            "You try but never do," she interrupted him as they both stopped dancing.

            Looking at her Quatre narrowed his eyes, "What's your reasoning behind this Dorothy?"

            Dorothy sighed and then shook her head, "It's nothing."

            Quatre just nodded as if he understood that she did not really want to press the matter any further. Yet he was some how drawn to the sadness that seemed to consume the normally icy woman. It was the first time he had seen emotions in her and it made him pity her. He pitied her because she was just as lost as he had once been. 

Around them the guest began to clap as the song ended. He watched as Dorothy clapped as well and then she turned back to him. Her ice blue eyes were again their stone cold façade that they always were. She had set up the barriers once again and there was nothing he could do to break them.

"I think I might go to bed," she replied in a voice that seemed too distance for a human.

Quatre nodded and then looked around him, "I will give the guest you regards and wishes."

Dorothy nodded and then placed a quick kiss to his cheek as to keep up the pretence that they were a loving couple. Quatre let the warmth of her body seep into him. It was the different kind of warmth he had felt than the last time they had been this close. It was tangible and very frightening. He shivered slightly as she pulled away as the memories from a few weeks ago entered his head. He watched as she turned from him and began to walk towards the hotel. 

Shaking his head, he began to sit down when, Relena came by. For a woman who had a two month old, she looked very well. She was decked out in a navy strapless dress that belled out and came to just above her calf. She was smiling at him, the fox smile that seemed only to cross her lips when she was planning. Quatre wondered what would drive that woman to smile at him like she was.

"You like her," she said slyly.

Quatre scoffed and then picked up a flute of champagne, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

Relena continued to smile, "You like her and she likes you."

Quatre frowned, Relena was not right. Dorothy was cold uncaring, she was all war and wintry. She could possible not have feelings for him. The sex a month ago proved that. She had to bring herself to climax. They had not even kissed like he saw his sister's husband's kiss, or Relena and Heero. The chaste kiss that she had given him on the cheek had been the closest thing to a kiss they had ever come to that was not really for show. He sighed and then ran a hand through his hair. 

"Don't worry, if you don't want to tell me then tell her when the time comes, but do it before one of you gets hurt," Relena said with another smile.

"I think we are past hurting each other," Quatre sighed and looked off in the direction that Dorothy had taken.


	6. The Places You Have Come To Fear The Mos...

The Ice Queen's Revenge 6?

By: Engrish Spy

Rating: R

A/N: I was not happy when I was forced to rewrite this chapter for the fifth time. I had the chapter all planed out and ready to be transferred to a floppy disk. It was perfect and lovely and nicely packaged but my brainless, retarded Dell decided it had had enough and gave up on me.

What is the most delicious part of this really sordid affair with my computer is that I did have it backed up on to a floppy disk after my first reformat of the brainless Dell which I had at the time nicknamed "Piece of Crappy Shit for Brains" is that it also fried the disk I had put it on to. Then I found out it was a virus on the Hard Drive and it totally burnt my computer out. Sucks to Be Me…

Anyways after getting myself a snazzy new computer that is bedecked out in all the old stickers I had on "Piece of Crap", I found that my muse had returned to me. In the most unlikely of forms I might add. Unconscious writing. It blocks the mind from some of the worst blocks. I've also written a very long social commentary poem on my life. If anybody would like to read it just give me an email and I will happily type it up so you can read it.

So without further delay I present to you… ICE QUEEN REVENGE CHAPTER 6… Enjoy.

The room she had been placed in to dress for the ceremony overlooked the opulent and verdant gardens and lawns of the magnificent hotel, in which they were to be married. One would almost wonder if the had been dropped in the wine country of northern California in the former United States rather then the parched desert city of Bahrain.

In the Distance, past the lush gardens, the city stood ominous and haunting as if the arid desert heat could add phantom qualities to the usually bustling metropolis. However the city seemed to be dead from the distance. Even the blue ocean that sat next to the city was lifeless in the heat. No cresting waves or little dots that could signify people could be seen from that room.

However this was acceptable for the woman who sat in the middle of the room on an ottoman dressed in a cream wedding gown trimmed with gold lace that seemed to trim the bodice. She was not here in this room to care about what the city looked like or what the waves were doing. She was here for one purpose and one purpose only. She was to marry a man whom she had thought once might have liked her but instead broke her heart, and continued to break it.

Dorothy watched as Lady Une and Relena began to bustle around the room, putting finishing touches to the flowers she and Relena would carry, and the Catalonia tiara that she would wear with her veil. This should have been a happy day but instead it was not. The journey to this point had been arduous, and it had cost her, her heart.

She twisted the old handkerchief in her hands. A present from her wheelchair confined cousin. The girl had said it had been their grandmothers and she knew that if her father had been alive then he would have given it to her on her wedding day as well. But it was all that they had left of their family. Dorothy reflected hard on this.

She would be marring in to a larger family then she would ever have expected to. There were Quatre's twenty nine sisters and their husbands or significant others, along with children and their children's significant others and their children. Dorothy had almost fainted when Gella, Althea and Ira had introduced her to the remaining twenty six sisters the other night at her bridal shower.

"Do you want to wear the lilies that my brother sent you in your hair," Relena asked from her position next to the Catalonia tiara.

Dorothy shook her head and then wrung the handkerchief a little harder.

"What's the matter?" Relena questioned and moved to Dorothy's side and placed her veil in her hands.

"Nothing," Dorothy found herself gritting out but she accepted the white lace veil.

Dorothy looked away as Relena's questioning blue eyes tried to seek out the problem that had seem to befall her friend of many years. Yet with knowing that she had a friend by her side for what should have been the happiest day of her life, she felt somewhat unable to share her thoughts and feelings. It was not as if she was unable, she had expressed many repressed feelings in the past. It seemed that the fear that she was in love would scare off everybody that she knew.

Relena just gave Dorothy a small smile and then patted Dorothy on the arm and straightened the champagne coloured gown that she wore. She turned back to the details that seemed to pop up as day seemed to bring. Dorothy turned her attention back to the vast gardens that encircled the hotel.

"What a shame your father and your grandfather are not here to see you married, they would have been proud even though you are doing this for Quatre's benefit," Dorothy heard Lady Une mention.

"What a Fool, he would tell me I have been, marrying a pacifist. Though he would like Quatre's income, 'the only good thing that this marriage might bring' he would tell me." Dorothy found herself automatically shooting the words from her mouth.

"I told you that you would feel this way if you went through with it," Relena seemed to nag behind her.

Dorothy just sniffed with indignations at Relena's comment about her sham of a marriage, but the tears were beginning to well up and she swallowed hard to keep them from spilling. She was well aware that what she was doing was only going to hurt her further. She had only just admitted to herself last night, as she had lain in bed that she was in love with Quatre. She just could not see herself going any further because of the damage that the past two months had seem to be put between them. So much damage that their fragile hearts would never be reparable.

Lost in thought she had never noticed that Relena had placed the tiara on her perfectly coifed hair and that she was handing her a tissue to use.

"Don't cry you will only ruin you makeup. Today is the only day that you can truly be a princess," she comforted with some naivety.

Dorothy felt wetness down her cheek. Feeling the trail of the tears with her long fingers, Dorothy laughed a little.

"This is the second time I've ever truly cried in front of some one," she softly commented.

"Who was the first?" she heard Relena ask just a softly as she did.

"I'd rather not say," she replied, wiped away the tears with the handkerchief and then took a deep breath.

"My mother would think I was disgraceful," she said with disdain.

"You're mother was an idiot," Lady Une interjected.

Dorothy looked over to the woman who was tall in stature and as about as graceful as a bear sometime. She was dressed in a beautiful light blue day suit with a matching light blue wide brim hat. She stood next to the table which was lined up with the flowers for the bridal party and was wearing a scowl on her face.

"Une," Relena hissed.

"Your mother was a fool for teaching you not to cry openly. It is all we as women can do to express how we feel sometimes," she continued sternly.

"She was a fool for many things," Dorothy replied absentmindedly.

There was silence in the room till a knocking on the rich mahogany door seemed to echo in the room, bring all from the revive that had settled among the women of the room.

"The Photographer wants to take pictures of the Bride now," A young women who only looked about nineteen said in a meek voice.

"This is my cue," Dorothy said as she stood from her spot, dried her eyes and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

She stopped long enough for Relena to secure the veil in place atop the tiara and then she moved slowly from the room as if she was about to meet her doom.

"Tell me you lost the rings?" Duo said with a whine to Trowa as the five pilots that had served a common goal in war were joined to see a fellow friend and child soldier joined in holy matrimony to a fellow child of war.

"This is going to work," Trowa said with a slight hiss and then elbowed Duo in the ribs.

"What is he complaining about now," Heero said in a soft voice as he cradled his newborn son in his arms.

"The Idiot wants Trowa to lose the rings," Said Wu Fei from his position against a tree.

"Relena would have you shot dead in two seconds if she heard that from you," Heero said and pointed at the long haired American.

Duo just put his hands up and began to sputter, "Hey I thought she didn't believe in killing the innocent?"

"She could be persuaded," Heero said with a smirk.

"Anyways, you're far from innocent, Duo," Wu Fei said with disdain.

"She just wants to see that her best friend is happy is all," Duo said interjecting.

"And here you were trying to get Trowa to lose the damn rings," Wu Fei said with an evil smirk.

"Now I know why we didn't hang out all that much during the war," Duo said as he crossed his tuxedo clad arms across his chest.

"All right guys that enough in fighting for the day," came the sound of a soft yet raspy voice.

Duo turned to see Hilde, his girlfriend of three years, was coming up to them. She was closely followed by Sally, Relena and Lady Une.

"Hey babe," Duo said excitedly and uncrossed his arms to embrace the woman who had become his life.

"Don't hey babe me," Hilde snapped.

"Let me take him from you," Relena replied taking the two month old baby from Heero's arms.

"Is she coming out soon?" Trowa questioned Lady Une, his eyebrows raised in worry.

"Soon," was all Lady Une could find herself to say.

There was commotion and flurry around the small group that had seemed to be only connected by one thing yet still a bond had been formed through them as they began to live life after the war. This is what Quatre saw from his position in the distance as the photographer took his pictures for this day.

"You have such beautiful eyes. They are so deep and emotional," the photographer commented as she continued to snap pictures of Quatre.

The comment made Quatre smirk a little as she continued to snap candid shots of him as he leaned against the tree on the lawns of the hotel.

"These will be beautiful. Your future wife will be surprised with these," she continued to comment.

At the mention of Dorothy, a indescribable feeling seemed to well up within him. He did not know if it was the sense of dread he had felt since she had bid him goodnight and had kept him awake for a better part of the night or the blissful contentment that she was going to be a part of his life albeit a strained partnership at most.

"Dorothy you look Fabulous," the sound of Duo's boisterous hoots and calls seemed to pull him from the revive that he had fallen into.

He looked past his friends as she came up the grassy lawns. She was perfect in all the white silk, transparent tulle and gold lace trimming. Even the intricately worked diamond tiara on top of her head seemed to glimmer with an otherworldly light. It was as if she had been blessed by Allah and sent for him and him only.

She wore a soft smile as if that even though they had been through all they had that she was somewhat enjoying the attention that she was receiving because it was her special day.

Quatre somehow saw past her façade and saw the scared woman who looked like she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. His heart fell a little and then placed his hands in his pocket as if he had been defeated by her icy eyes.

"Oh good now I can get pictures of you both," the photographer said with delight as she and her assistant ran to meet Dorothy half way.

Quatre followed the woman reluctantly. The photographer seemed intent on getting pictures of Dorothy and him together. He would have cared less for any of this. This was all the doing of his sisters. They wanted to throw their little brother the society wedding of the century. It made him hate them just a little. The thought comforted him as he was directed to take Dorothy's hand. That was when it hit him.

The little jolts of energy that seemed to spark up and down his arm as her took her soft hand into his, was enough for him to look up at her. For the first time he seemed to notice that she had let down her guard for the first time in months. She was just a vulnerable little girl as she kept her eyes somewhat downcast. He could see past the make up and hair that deep down she was just a scared and lonely about this decision they had seem to make for themselves as a way to keep the peace that their friends had created for the world.

"They look so charming together," Quatre could hear the side comments from newly gathered family and friends that seemed to congregate on the lawns as their pictures were being taken.

"They must love each other so much," some of Quatre's younger sister's said with starry eyes.

"They will have beautiful children some day," said some elderly guest that had gathered.

'Just a lot of bull,' Quatre thought as the photographer began to rearrange them for the next picture.

He did not know how he was going to survive the next few hours next to her. He would have to kill himself if the tension continued.

"This is going to be the death of me," Dorothy murmured as she and Relena stood for pictures.

"Smile and take it like a women," Relena murmured back.

"You can say that only because you married the man of your dreams," Dorothy continued as they followed through the direction given to them.

"You were the one who agreed to this mission," Relena said still smiling.

"Some best friend you are," She said snidely.

"Just trying to help you out of the situation you got yourself into. If you still want to get out of this right now, I can have Duo pull the old pink limo around and you can escape now." Relena gave her friend a concerned smile.

Dorothy sighed and then shook her head then stopped to pose for another picture.

"I made a promise, to you, to the remaining Romafellers, to Lady Une and even to Quatre to protect peace with this marriage. I want to keep this quiet peace you have created Relena and I know that this merging of old regime with the peacemakers will help keep it," she said sadly.

Relena frowned and then placed a caring hand on Dorothy's silk clad shoulder.

"Don't do it because you feel obligated. Do it because you care so much," she said silently and turned and left.

'If only you knew,' Dorothy thought as she began to follow the people towards the ceremony.

"And now I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Quatre Winner," Trowa's voice seemed to echo far beyond the microphone seemed to amplify his voice.

Dorothy seemed to follow the numb yet tentative lead that Quatre seemed to have as they made their grand entrance as man and wife. Just a marriage of convenience but those gathered here did not need to know that. All they saw was that they were happy, healthy and in love as all couples of the new era should be. They did not have a war to worry about and they were safe for years to come. But little did many of the guest gathered there today knew was that there was a war brewing between the two and had raged for what seemed like years.

As they walked to the dance floor, Dorothy finally got a good look at what all the planning she had done for this day. It was so beautiful she was in awe of the gold and silver motif that decorated the chairs, tables and flowers. It was definitely her fairy tale wedding yet she wished that the groom had felt the same way about her.

Quatre was shell shocked at how the Grand Ball room of the hotel had looked. The room was beautiful and sumptuous yet intimate and simple. Something that he could have never expected Dorothy could have pulled off in two months. She had put a lot of work in to today. He respected that she was trying for the marriage that she was willing to make the public believe. However what would she be like in their private life?

He let go of her hand as they reached the table and then looked down at his left hand quickly. The platinum band felt odd there. It was a physical symbolic connection he had to her now. There was nothing more or nothing less but soon he knew the time would come when his sisters and family called for an heir. He shook his hand out and then sat at the chair that had been reserved for him at the head table.

Dinner was served promptly yet neither Quatre nor Dorothy could enjoy it properly with their minds racing and emotions being left unchecked. It was not until the desert course that the speeches that were tradition seemed to arise from the guest. From Gella there was a touching and official welcome to the family for Dorothy. From Relena there were words of wisdom, and even Rashid said kind words of praise for the couple. Then, as tradition had dictated, it was the best man's turn.

"I've been Quatre Winner's greatest friend for almost six years now. He was a great fighter in the war and as true as any ally can be. It was he who taught me to be who I want to be," there were some chirps and comments on the side from many of the guest.

"He's now married to a strong if not violent woman who some say is the complete opposite from him," there were snickers that cause Dorothy to drop her eyes slightly yet she returned them all with narrow eyes and evil stares.

"Yet these two found each other by the most unlikely circumstance and now they stand here today, declaring their love for each other," Trowa finished with a slight smile.

Quatre brought his eyes down from Trowa and gazed at Dorothy whose gaze was more focused on her champagne glass then on Trowa. She was deep in thought and from what he could see it was getting harder for her to mask those emotions that Trowa seemed to trigger. What did he do to her to make her crack under the weight?

"So it is with great pleasure that I make this toast, to wish them joy, happiness and above all, love. To the Bride and Groom," He said raising the champagne glass high and the guests followed.

"To the Bride and Groom," the guest applauded.

"Now on with the dancing," Duo shouted and earned him a slap from Hilde.

Quatre led Dorothy down from the main tables and on to the dance floor. She had let her hair down and was now wearing a jewelled headband in place of the tiara. She looked confident yet the usual icy blue stare was betraying all her thoughts. Even Dorothy knew it after she had caught her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom.

"So what do we do now?" Quatre found himself asking as they danced lazy circles around the floor.

She was quiet for a moment as she contemplated the situation.

"We go on with our lives I guess," she responded.

"But our lives are so different," he countered.

"But it's all we can do," she replied.

"We could do better?" he found himself questioning.

"However better is not something we do well Quatre," she said slowly.

"You're right," he said defeated.

"Your life and mine are not really that compatible. I live here on earth and you on the L4 cluster where your business is."

"I would never ask you to leave the life here,"

"Nor could I ask you to leave your life in the colonies," she said with a sad smile.

"Then I guess we have reached and impasse," he said sarcastically.

"I suggest that after Greece, we go our separate ways that way it makes it easier," she said sadly averting his eyes.

Quatre found himself confused and looking at Dorothy like she was a stranger from another universe.

"Make what easier?"

"Our lives, I guess. We appear together when need be but then we go our separate ways. It just means that we don't have to be around each other that much only when it's convenient," she replied.

"Dorothy make what easier," he found himself repeating.

She was silent and she listened as the song changed to a soft waltz and that other couples had joined the two on the floor.

"Quatre tell me that you will never forget me," her whisper barely registering over the loudness of the orchestra that was playing. Quatre strained to hear it.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Just say you will," she said still silent and slow.

He nodded his head, "I will never forget you."

"Thank you," she said and then let a small yet brilliant smile light her face.

It was so beautiful that Quatre found himself joining in and smiling as well.

"I'll call you when I get in," Dorothy found herself telling Relena as they stood in the hot tarmac of the airport.

"Don't worry if you forget," Relena could not help herself from winking and then giggling.

Dorothy just rolled her eyes and then hugged the woman who had seemed only to understand her for who she was, no matter how their relationship had begun.

"I expect a little niece or nephew soon or latter," Gella told Dorothy as she said their goodbyes to the rest of the family gathered around the small luxury plane.

"Don't worry about nieces and nephews right now," Quatre said sarcastically.

Dorothy just looked distant at the comment. Quatre cast a questioning look but Dorothy quickly snapped from her trance and then her determined look reappeared.

"We still have to decide how it will work out," was the excuse that Dorothy seemed to sputter out.

Quatre watched her as she seemed to give out half-hearted wishes of joy and thanks. She quickly disappeared onto the plane leaving Quatre standing on the tarmac.

"Remember that it takes time to crack one so jaded as she," he heard the raspy voice of Trowa behind him.

Quatre cast his blue eyes toward the clown and gave his friend a half hearted smile. Trowa returned the smile and gave his friend a final salute as he watched the Arabian follow his wife onto the jet.

'Just have faith' he thought as the plane began to embark on its journey.

TBC…

A/N: Well that's the cliff-hanger for all you who have been diligently reading my fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in chapter 7.

Toodles Engrish Spy


	7. Morning Glory Fights The Prince

Ice Queen's Revenge

Rating: Mature (or NC-17 if you want to get technical)

A/N: Another chapter. Oh my goodness did this one kick around in my head for months. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing Bandai and Sunrise do as well as their respective animation companies. I am just humbly borrowing them for now.

The days seemed to stretch for Dorothy on the Mediterranean island that was her prison. Days became routine, filled with sun, sand and silence. She rarely saw her husband around the house and though he was probably holed up in the expansive office that overlooked the ocean, working and keeping up to date with the world at large.

Bored she frequently made visits to the massive Peacecraft libraries and read books of violence, books by great thinkers and theory on war. She had been on her way back to return a leather bound copy of Machiavellian's _The Prince_ to the library when she hit a warm solid mass. Frustrated that she would have to bend and pick up the book she dropped and that it was a most likely a servant she bumped into. Dorothy let lose the ire and anger she had held in her for the past two weeks.

"How dare you to be standing in my way," she raged, "Do you not know who I am?"

"I know perfectly well who you are," came a calm quiet voice that at once the first sound off the lips of this person made Dorothy's eyes go round yet narrowed to hid her surprise.

Bending down to pick up the book, Quatre examined the book with careful consideration. She just looked down the hall trying to occupied her now boiling anger.

"_The Prince_ a likely choice of reading material for a woman who is now committed to Relena's peace," Quatre said off handily.

"I was bored. The knowledge of that man is vast and expandable. He was a great writer and a great politician," she found herself defending.

"Bored?" Quatre questioned, "How can you be bored in a place like this?"

Dorothy just looked outside the French windows that seemed to line the hall they were in. The blue-green ocean seemed to be tossed and turned

"I just was," she said softly.

Quatre just chuckled, "I expected the great war maiden to avail herself of the gyms or be concerned with the ocean in front of us. Maybe even slipping into the towns and cities to shop and escape."

Dorothy turned her nose up and the haughty air that seemed to engulf her as a teenager returned as she prepared to defend herself.

"I'm not as selfish as you think Master Winner. I was born of noble blood and will not subject myself to be seen with the rift raft in town," she replied haughtily.

The smile seemed to grow on Quatre's face and almost turned feral.

"Seeing that I am of noble blood, I was taught that a lady should never be seen darker then those who labour in the sun. Colouring is good but too much is not only unhealthy for you, it is unhealthy for your reputation."

"You still claim to do a lot seeing as the old ways have died off," Quatre countered with a smug grin.

Dorothy stopped short and let her eyes cast down. She brought her hand up to her chest and clenched her hand into a ball. She wished that the ball could remove all the feelings she had.

"I miss them you know," she said quietly.

"Miss what?" Quatre asked stepping back from her.

"I miss the rules. I miss the power sometimes. I love Relena like a sister but I do miss it," she said a little stronger.

Quatre seemed to understand and let her stand there to reminisce in her silence. In this unguarded state she was soft in all her features. The cold icy blue eyes gave way to a softer blue-grey tone that made something in Quatre's heart leap and fall all in a matter of seconds.

In a swift move Quatre had now closed the distance and now held the quiet Dorothy in his arms. It was as if a demon had possessed him into the action but it felt so right to comfort her with what little he had to offer her. It was the right thing to do, was it?

Warmth and the steady beat of Quatre's heart surrounded Dorothy as she clung for dear life in Quatre's arms. This was right, this was where she belonged. She should have just told him that she loved him and then maybe it would be all over, the fear, the longing and maybe even the silence.

However nothing was ever that simple. She forcefully pushed herself away and then turned her gaze towards the windows again. She was pained slightly and was determinded to hide these emotions from him. But why oh why did she seem to find that it was necessary to hide her emotions.

"I see that you have rejected my company again, Mrs. Winner," came Quatre's voice, deep and filled with indignation.

Dorothy turned her eyes back and glared at the man in front of her. Sexy and blonde as he might be but rejecting she was not.

"Rejection comes in many forms, Mr. Winner," she snarled and continued to taunt the man in front of her for some reason.

"I've rejected you once Mr. Winner. Do not think I can do it again for your lack of 'skills'"

He laughed slightly and then let it build into a full hearted laugh. Still enraged that he could laugh at her made her determination to avoid him only become stronger as his laughter rang in her ears. Yet as he chuckled, a strange feeling began to flood her and move over her in ways she did not like. It just brought up old feelings that she had tried to suppress since the night of the rehearsal.

"What's so funny?" she found herself murmuring as tried to keep her feelings in check.

Quatre's laughter slowed as he began to talk, "You think you have everyone fooled. You think that you can just tell everyone we love each other but in fact we are not. Deep down you can't pull this off and that it's going to fall apart any minute."

Dorothy cocked her eyebrow and then tilted her head and gave Quatre a sly grin.

"It won't happen, I can't let it happen. I am an actress by birth and it's my job to guarantee the public knows that I can pull off the relationship of the century," she said knowingly.

"If this is it then I applaud you Dorothy Catalonia Winner for your fine job," he mocked as he clapped his hands.

Dorothy knew this was the final pushing point, her pent up anger and love for this man could only tolerate so much and found herself in the mere matter of seconds lashing out and slapping the blonde man squarely across the face. She then turned around and began the walk back to the safety of her room leaving the very stunned man holding the book and a hand to his now red face never noticing the tears that silently fell from her eyes.

The slap across the face was not what shocked Quatre. He had, had his fair share of slaps because of some rude comment. Many of them from girls he had met and by mistake uttered something ridiculous because of his lack of knowledge. It was different with Dorothy, however. He wanted to bait her, wanted her to relieve what ever it was that was pent up in her. If it took a slap here and there to get her to finally open up and maybe discuss the issues at hand.

It was her tears that seemed to flood her usually icy eyes that shocked him. He had never seen her cry. Not at the death of Millardo, not ever in there course of strained friendship in the Sank Kingdom. Though now she cried. She cried and it scared him. A little toss of words and she was crying.

He wanted to follow but again his feet would not move and it was as if his body would weaken and did. Collapsing to the floor he fell on his knees. The book fell open to the floor to a random page, and Quatre just kept holding his hand to the now sore but not red cheek.

She boggled him so much at times. Once cold and unresponsive in the past three months she had opened up, clamped down and showed him something he never thought he would see after five years of being apart. She was nothing like he thought she should be after five years yet nothing like he remembered.

She smiled now, and she looked stunning and radiant when she did. Their wedding day was proof positive of that. Whenever she did smile he found that the electric jolt he had felt earlier seemed to grow with every smile and every little laugh she gave as she ate, and danced and had fun.

At these thoughts the passionate memories of their first encounter seemed to filter through his thought process, her eyes hiding something, her little whimpers as they moved together, her beautiful mouth on his member. It was as if she had entered into his life like a force and there was no way to stop it, but there was something holding it back and he could not quiet identify the things, or the feelings.

He shook his head and let those memories escape much like the heated dreams months before and picked himself up as well as the book and begun to return to what he was doing. Still it lingered on his mind what it was that was making Dorothy hide. Making Dorothy so unlike herself.

"Why. Am. I. So. Stupid," Dorothy grunted as she lunged at her imaginary air opponent.

After her encounter with Quatre she did not head to her room like she had planed but to the gym in the basement which boasted a considerable fencing area to practice in. She had just grabbed a suit and sabre and threw on the mask in her tears and anger and begun the motions she knew so well. Although she would have once loved to practice the dying art of Fencing, she found that after only a few minutes that she was just going through the motions. Still, she continued to pare and thrust for many hours. Content to cry behind her mask and vent off all the frustration of the weeks past.

The sun light, which had been high in the sky, seemed to have dissipated and filled the basement windows with an orange glow and the purple twilight seemed to hover just on the edge making it dark enough to mute out the smaller details of the room but light enough not to throw on the lights.

"Why do I persist in making myself the fool," she choked out as she felt a new wave of tears flood her eyes.

She was just going to make this relationship harder if she did not avoid the object that had caused her to be in such an emotional state that she was in right now. It was only going to hurt even more if she continued to stay here on the debacle of a honeymoon. She was either going to kill him or herself or maybe both.

"Why? Why? Why?" she continued to grit out until she thrust hard enough that is seemed to set her off balance and she fell to the floor in a heap, heaving, sobbing and panting.

"How long have you been down here?" a soft voice seemed to ask.

Quickly recognizing the voice belonging to Quatre, Dorothy tried to hide her emotions and was grateful for the screen concealing her face.

"I don't know," she lashed out trying to get him to leave her alone. She did not want to be near him now, or ever.

"Rashid said you had come down here at noon. It's now almost seven," he said coming closer.

"I just l…lost t…track of the time," she seemed to stutter out while she concealed the sobs that threatened to envelope her again.

There was a thick silence that shrouded the room as Dorothy tried not to cry and Quatre tried to make sense of what he was doing there on his knees. After a few seconds of staring at her in the mask he tired of not looking directly at her and made a move to remove her mask only to have his hand slapped away quickly.

"Don't touch me," she growled in a low and husky voice that was raw with every bit of crying she had done.

Quatre hugged his offended hand close to his chest and tried to pull of the wounded animal look as if to garnish sympathy from the woman behind the mask.

"You'll get no sympathy from me Master Winner," she ground out harshly and then quickly rose from her position on the floor and reajusted her sabre.

There were a few more minutes of harsh silence as Quatre sat on the floor stunned as if he was looking at the fourteen year old Dorothy instead of the quiet, confused, yet still harsh young woman she had seemed to morph into. Her back was to him he began to ponder what her next move was to be.

"Do you care to join me Master Winner," she said in a coy tone almost enticing and seductive.

Quatre shivered and then nodded his head his mouth seemed to be a gape. Her anger was the most intense he had ever seen it and something about it made him want to get to the bottom of it.

"Fine, I will wait for you to suit up," she said nonchalantly and then began to limber up.

Slowly Quatre progressed to his feet, his crystal eyes never left the blonde at all. He continued to watch her as he removed his button down shirt he had been wearing and placed a fencing jacket on over his undershirt. He, as well as, picked up a pair of gloves that were also sitting off to the side.

She was stalking the floor. Smooth and even steps as she waited for Quatre to join her. A cat that was waiting for the prey. It was plain to see that she was eager for the fight. The last time they had fought they had only been fifteen. Five years later, she looked like she was itching to finish what was started.

Quatre finished with a sigh and then flexed his body into a ready like stance. He would have liked a least a few minutes to warm up but the look on Dorothy's face and the movement in her body, forced him to not and take the ready.

The tension in the air seemed heavy and thick as they both stood there waiting. There was no move to make the first strike yet Dorothy felt the need to swipe her sabre in the air a couple of times to make an elaborate show of her anger and pent of feelings.

"So do you wish to score with the epée or will we use the foil system for scoring," she said breaking the thick silence and displayed another elaborate wave of her sabre.

"Epee will be fine with me," Quatre said calmly.

Dorothy snorted in insult but nodded her head in agreement. Epee meant she had a better chance of landing the Baudry point at his arms or legs rather then to his side which still made her shudder with the pain she had cause him so many years ago.

"En Garde," she said harshly and then moved into her attack position.

"En Garde," he echoed and then moved to lunge and strike at her with a quick fluid motion.

Dorothy countered with a riposte and the sound of clashing metal echoed through the gym. It continued heatedly each thrust bouncing off, clashing and parrying each other's demands of dominance.

"I see you stamina has much improved since our last fight," Dorothy said with a pant and a sneer as she backed off. She smiled evilly.

"And you are not under the influence of the Zero System either," Quatre panted and then blocked one of Dorothy's attacks.

Dorothy just smirked and then returned another attack at Quatre, just missing his leg as he jumped up at the swipe.

"I was greatly influenced, yes; however I am now fully aware of what I am doing."

"And what is it we are doing?" Quatre questioned her.

Dorothy swiped and Quatre dodged the blow quite easily and then parried with his own which shot through her lemon blonde locks and moved them in the dying light of the Mediterranean sun.

"Do you truly know what you do," Quatre said as he stepped back and held his blade up as a gesture to stop so both could catch their second wind.

Dorothy pondered the words as her breath came out hard and short. Was she truly aware of what was going on with them? She lifter her mask and looked at Quatre who had also pulled up his. She could see the beads of sweat that appeared on his brow and the redness in his face that showed from the exertion of their fight.

She threw her mask to the side and then stood at the ready and then let out a soft 'En Garde' and the lunged at Quatre with out his.

Their blades locked at Quatre's chest and then a battle for who would win this thrust. Dorothy pushed closer to his body and Quatre grunted with the frustration of her actually strength and his lack there of.

Dorothy could see the tension in his face as she pushed her blade into him that much more. She could also feel her face twist into concentration as she fought to win the duel. However his breath was coming out hot and heavy on her neck which sent a delicious shiver up her spine. She pushed harder and found herself closer to Quatre then she had been this morning. In the next moment she began to kiss him.

It was a matter of time till both their knees grew week and they fell back to the mat padded floor still locked in their kiss.

In another flash, clothing was being unconsciously removed. Hunger was the only thought that passed between the two as the battle for whatever it was, was not going to be won with swords. Their bodies now became weapons and the fight for dominance in the act of sex was now the prize.

Dorothy pulled away from Quatre as she felt him undo the lacy bra that she had donned today. She gazed at the blondes face, looking over the soft pale skin with heavy passion glazed eyes that seemed to be mirrored on him.

"We shouldn't," she found the words escaping from her lips in a whisper soft tone.

There was a tiny moan of disappointment from Quatre's lips but headless of her protest he leaned in to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. More clothing joined other pieces of clothing on the floor and soon both were naked.

"Quatre," Dorothy moaned and flinched as his calloused hands traversed her soft skin.

"No," he said and then began to trail hot kisses down her neck to her breasts.

She squirmed against him in attempt to free herself and get out of his tantalizing grasp. This was not good. Not good for her peace of mind. How she had longed for a time like this after the war. How she had longed for her Knight in Shinning Armour. The feeling of lips, hands, breath and skin was too overwhelming that she gave into the sensation.

"Allah you are so beautiful," he gasped as her lips seemed to unconsciously find his ear lobe.

She continued her ministrations as they fell from knees to the floor. She under him, he above. As he kissed her and caressed her, committing her to memory, she could feel his growing arousal against her thigh. She tentatively reached down to grasp at his member. Dorothy then began gently stroke it in hopes that he could feel half of what she was feeling.

"Don't Dot, I might come," he groaned as she grazed the tip.

"I don't like the name Dot," she said with a huff and then pushed Quatre off her and sat up.

Quatre sat back on his heals and looked at her. Her lips were puffy and red, like she had been thoroughly kissed. Yet she still fumed with anger and her eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot and cheeks stained with tears.

"I think this has gone far enough," she said breaking the stifling silence that had fallen upon them. She then reached for her discarded clothing only to have Quatre's hand stop her.

"No," his voice came out in a raspy whisper.

Dorothy shook her head, "You're not my master Quatre as I am not yours."

There was silence again between the two. Quatre's breath finally evening out and Dorothy's sobs returning to her.

Quatre stood and then procured his garments that had been strewn across the gym. He sighed and then gave one last look at Dorothy who was now getting dressed herself. She wiped her eyes one last time and then fluffed her mussed hair. She gave Quatre a glance and then strode from the room with out even looking at him. Again there was silence.

TBC…


	8. 3 Months Later

The Ice Queen's Revenge

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Period

AN: Ok so it's short but I'm in a creative period. I got back in to Collage and I've been without the internet for a few days so I pumped this one out. Enjoy.

3 months later:

_Newport Times_

_November 1st 200 A.C._

_Society Section_

_Winner Heir Seen In Arms of Another!_

_Reported By Anastasiya Kozel_

_ Quatre Raberba Winner, current C.E.O of Winner Incorporation and its subsidiaries, was seen last night at the annually Newport Halloween ball with out his wife. Mr. Winner claimed his wife was tied up with other work issues to attend the Gala hosted by Newport Socialite Miake Heidrich. _

_ However this reporter was aghast when she saw the three month married Mr. Winner with several, beautiful and high profiled ladies on his arms during the night. The one he seemed to be with most of the night was a Miss __Jessalyn__Wren__ Bowen, current aid to the Vice Environmental Minister, Mr. Andrew Marco Zeni. _

_ This reporter has it from a very good source that the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian-Yuy was the one to introduce the pair at a fundraising event for the ESUN just a few weeks back. This has some of the people of both the social scene and the political scene questioning the motives of Mrs. Winner's best friend. And poses the question how true a friend Relena Darlian-Yuy really is?_

_ There was no comment from the Vice Foreign Ministers Camp at this time._

Dorothy sat in front of Relena with a grim and saddened expression on her face as the two sat down for tea in a modest conservatory.

"I know they say it's my fault for the introduction," Relena stared out slowly.

"I know it's not," Dorothy replied in a low voice.

Relena sighed and then put down the tea cup she had in her hand.

"I just knew that this wasn't going to work," Dorothy continued just as sadly.

Relena furrowed her brows, "You're in love with him?"

Dorothy shook her head but Relena became more adamant with her friend.

"You're in love with him," she demanded.

Dorothy shook her head and closed her eyes tightly and gripped the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"If I was in love with him, I would be mad at you and not here. You know I was always one for the Green monster," she said flustered trying to cover up for the emotions that seemed to well up with in her.

"Dot," Relena growled.

"Don't Dot me," Dorothy lashed out and then sighed.

There was a tension filled silence that seemed to last forever between the two friends. It seemed as that these emotions of Dorothy's were going to interfere with their friendship if it wasn't already there.

"I've got to go," Dorothy said and then stood up and smoothed out the skirt of the white satin day suit she had chosen to wear.

"Wait Dorothy," Relena found the words escaping her mouth as she watched Dorothy's retreating backside.

Dorothy stopped but kept her backside to Relena.

"I only have one thing to say to you before you leave. Tell him. Tell him if only for yourself. Tell him that you love him and that if he doesn't love you back you will let him love whoever he wants to."

Dorothy turned around to face Relena, who was now standing up but still near to the bench which she had occupied. She was smiling that polite smile she gave everyone she cared about, trying not to let the tear that glistened in the corner of her eye to fall on her cheek.

Dorothy sighed in resignation and then looked at Relena with frustration. Relena just kept on smiling as if trying to break down the walls that surrounded Dorothy's heart.

"I don't want my heart ever broken again," she said and then gave Relena a short curtsy and was out of the conservatory quicker then lighting.

Relena's polite smile fell to a sad look and then a slight frown. Her friend needed this relationship because she knew deep down in her heart that the quiet blonde pilot was in love with her just as much as she was in love with him.

Quatre was waiting for her when she walked into the modest house that she kept in Newport City to use for daily life and work in the capital of the ESUN. He stood in the living room near the bookcase looking through her titles as if it was his bookcase as well. He looked up as he watched her ignore him and headed straight for the kitchen. He followed behind her as she flung open a cabinet to reveal a refrigerated case of chilled wines. He observed her as she pulled out the first available bottle and then slammed the door. She rooted around for a glass, still ignoring him, still silent. She ended up pulling out a small glass that was normally used for scotch and poured a liberal amount into the cup, draining it just as quickly as she poured. She continued this till her third glass at which Quatre spoke up.

"You're going to get drunk," he stated matter of factly.

Dorothy's cold hard glaze, pinned him for his comment.

"That's the point," she said sharply and proceeded to down the third glass.

She poured a fourth glass and then looked with contempt at the man she loved and hated with all her being.

"What are you doing here?" she quipped with disdain.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Gella said I should come to see you as we haven't seen each other in a couple of months."

Dorothy snorted and then downed the fourth glass of wine.

"Can't a husband see his wife?" he mocked her and then pulled a glass out from the cabinet where Dorothy had got hers and poured himself a cup.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dorothy roared as he downed his first glass.

"It's unbecoming for a lady to drink alone," he replied with a smirk.

She downed a fifth and then returned to the chilled cabinet to retrieve another bottle. She then picked up her glass and began to head towards the kitchen door, then up the stairs to her room.

Quatre was close on her heels with his glass, "My sister enquires to your health lately. No queasy stomachs or tender area."

"None of the sort now bugger off," she said the alcohol taking affect quite quickly.

She walked into her room and tried to slam the door but was unsuccessful as Quatre followed in quickly.

"Get out!" She roared with anger.

"Not until you tell me what's going on?" he yelled back at her.

There was silence between the two as the strain that the pending argument began to build.

"Get out," she stressed with a bitter spat.

Quatre stood his ground, "Not until you tell me what is wrong?"

She looked down at the bottle in her hand and then back to Quatre. He was devastatingly handsome tonight. He was dressed in a pair of pressed kaki pants with a Light blue button down shirt that was untuck from his pants. His hair was somewhat dishevelled but it made her want to reach out and touch it.

She sighed and sat down on a settee that was near the balcony in the bedroom.

"I'm fine," she slurred.

He looked sceptically at her and she just looked away.

"I had a bad day at work is all,"

He cocked and eyebrow at her and then came closer to her, "is all? Wow that is a first for the great and noble Dorothy Catalonia,"

She let a chuckle escape her lips and then looked up into his face.

"Ok so I'm not perfect is that what you want to hear?" she asked with another slur and poured herself another drink and downed it quickly.

"And you are admitting you are not perfect, to what do I owe the pleasure to this version of Dorothy?" He asked with a smile and a laugh, as he watched her pour another glass.

"To finally finding it within myself to say that this marriage is a sham. You were right, this isn't going to work. We were able to pull it off for the trip but I think that we really are in two different places and states at this point.

"So I toast to the façade that we call a marriage. To You Master Quatre and our ruined marriage of convince," to that she downed her glass and the whipped her mouth on the back of her hand.

He cast his eyes down and then looked away from her.

"It's a shame that you feel like that," he said with a sad tone.

"That's why I was here. I wanted to clear some things up." He continued, "you no doubt read the papers today and I wanted to say that I was doing that to make you jealous. It must be a PR nightmare for you right now seeing as you are the head of the Intel department for the Preventers. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that.

"It's funny the things people do to the ones they love," he said looking up to see that Dorothy was now past out on the settee.

Her face was red from the drinking and it looked as if there were traces of tear stains that had been scrubbed away furiously. She was a softer looking person while she slept. The tension and anger seem to melt and were replaced with an angelic beauty that seemed to captivate Quatre.

He shook his head and then knelt beside her to caress her brow. She sighed and let her face fall into the hand as if it would help her fall deeper into sleep.

"It would figure that you would have to be asleep when I finally admit something to you," he whispered softly to her.

He continued to stare at her and caressed her face. they were supposed to go the charity ball together as they were both prominently public figures. It would have been the first time he had seen her face to face since they had departed from Greece. However she had cancelled on him at the last minute stating that there had been some last minute high priority mission that she needed to brief on and that it would take most of her night.

He had been disappointed. Public function or not it was a chance for him to see her. He had realized that day on the tarmac that there was something undeniably wrong with both of them and that he wanted to find it out. With her being in Newport most of the time and him jumping from space to earth every few weeks, it was times like these that they needed to show the media, his family and the remnants of the Romafella foundation that they were married.

He had meet Jessalyn Wren Bowen, quiet by accident that night. He had pulled up to the door quite late and was not surprised to see Relena standing outside with Heero, tapping her foot and a smirk on her face. He had just shrugged his shoulders and then laughed.

As he was climbing up the stairs, another guest who was late as well bumped into him. She was pretty. Her long, straight brown hair was pulled back in a low chignon and held together with a diamond clasp. Dressed in a sleek black off the shoulder dress she was curvy and striking in her way. She had apologized and then said a hello as Relena came up to meet them.

_ "Hello Miss __Jessalyn__, it is good to see you have come, and I see you have had the unfortunate pleasure of bumping in to our friend Mr. Quatre Winner," Relena said._

He remembered the woman giving him a quick curtsy, a smile and then a quick apology before heading inside. Quick simple and easy their meeting had been and Relena had been tagged as setting them up all because Relena had answered the poor assistant's hello.

Quatre shook his head and then looked down at Dorothy again. She was quite different from Miss Jessalyn. Her features were sharp, smooth and refined. Her lips always seemed pursed but now they looked pink and relaxed. Her high cheek bones, small perfect ears rounded out her face nicely. He then trailed his eyes to her eyebrows and noted that they were still slightly forked. He noted also that her massive mane of lemon silk draped her body with a few strands straying across her cheeks.

Her body was also different from Jessalyn's. She was lithe, and fair where Jessalyn was curvy and ruddy. Dorothy also petite to Jessalyn's tall frame. In some cases she could never pull off the slinky look. But he thought back to the night of the auction and the black A line dress she had adorned and how that even though she had been tall when they were fifteen, she was now dwarfed by Quatre.

She moaned slightly in his sleep and it brought his attention back to face and he smiled. She was perfection to him in that moment. Then it hit him like the jolt a Gundam feels when it takes off for air combat. It was sickening and hurt him but he could not avoid the wash that seem to accompany it. He was falling, and falling hard for Dorothy.

But how was it that she could affect him so. She did not seem to feel the same way and on many occasions displayed her disgust for him, however there were the moments that make him doubt all of that.

He moved away from her quickly only to have his hand grasped from behind.

"Don't leave me," she seemed to cry out from her sleep.

He turned around and looked down to see that she was now in the throws of a nightmare and her cheeks were now wet with tears. He felt his insides twist and then bent down to wipe away the tears that rolled down her cheek.

"I won't leave," he whispered and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

TBC…


End file.
